Of Rhymes and Tunes
by neon flux
Summary: A guitarist and his band are searching for a new vocalist. When rhymes and tunes go out of sync, all music euphoria breaks loose. Would they ever find the perfect one fit for the abandoned but much sought after role? KxL, AxC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this subcategory…seriously.

**Of Rhymes and Tunes**

**Summary: **A guitarist and his band are searching for a new vocalist. When rhymes and tunes go out of sync, all music euphoria breaks loose. Seeing the past in the present – conflicts arose. Would they ever find the perfect one fit for the abandoned but much sought-after role?

Chapter 1:

**The search **

- - - - - - - - -

"Hey, what's got into you? Don't let the pressure sink in."

Vague echoes of sound came pouring from the sealed metal door. A stooping figure clasped his palms as his eyes went shut. His jet black knee length jacket and silver dangling chains shone through the dark skies.

The light from the nearby post illuminated the area…adding a little subtleness on the dark street.

A hand on his shoulder lay. His red dyed hair was caressed by the passing breeze.

"I'm not." Replied a much lower voice which belonged to the solitude young man. He still had his eyes closed, seemingly consumed in his own affairs.

The other then leaned his back against the wall, adjacent to the leaning figure of his friend. As he held a lock of red from his face, he then looked on at the gloomy skyline.

"If you're still thinking of that bastard and his band, don't. We're going to get a new vocalist soon and I'll bet it would be better than who we had before." He reminded to which the other flinched.

His brown tresses covered his eyes yet he looked at his companion. He then straightened his back as he turned and faced forward. His palms no longer in clasp as he simply leaned his back against the same wall.

"When would that be? No one…"

Images of a girl then filled his mind. A face which he had never forgotten.

And with his eyes once again blank, he continued with a tone of bitterness.

"…no one would replace her."

The memory of such an angelic voice came forth like that coming from an opened radio played somewhere in the stillness.

"Kira, some things are ought to be let go." The same knowing voice came as the red-haired young man stretched his body forward.

"We're gonna find a vocalist pretty soon…if only your standards aren't _that_ high." He then continued as he took the same pat on the other's shoulder…or was it more like a spank?

The one called Kira simply sighed. Not really up to the teasing of his friend, he then walked on, fully intent on leaving him behind.

"Hey! Don't be stubborn. Heck! We're the best band around and would you please cheer up? You're not helping here."

"Rye…" Kira then stopped as he faced his companion. His velvet eyes looking straight at the other's…serious and even deadly.

"Used to be."

"Huh?"

"We _used to be_ the best band around." He then turned once more and walked on.

The other named Rye followed him as both entered the noisy room once more. Welcomed by the uneasy sound of guitars and drums, Rye made his way against the obviously entertained crowd. This was their territory, their very sanctuary invaded by their most revered rival – "the dusk".

"Kira? Where are you?" called Rye as he searched for his friend in the rowdy area. His ears reverberated that which filled the atmosphere as few fanatics danced their way…hopping about like possessed kids.

He sighed at the sight as he continued his search, walking through the other corner of the once-spacious room….not knowing that the one he's looking for lay emotionless at the bar table not far.

Taking in a shot of whisky, Kira sat still on the stool. The music played on the stage brought him more memories of the past and it sure wasn't helping him recover. And as his eyes moved towards the young crowd, he recalled once more the numerous sell-out concerts they had with the very same people cheering them on, singing their songs and who almost worship them like gods. The thing is, now, they're not the one being revered. The past indeed held their glorious, carefree days of fame.

He then stood up, allowing his jacket loose. His messy brown hair had never been more unruly as that night.

"_Kira…" a female voice called._

He turned around, his eyes looking for something. He knew someone called his name…and that the voice was familiar to him.

THUG!

He was then pushed forward, almost hitting the nearby tables. This infuriated him, he was in no mood for a fight but right now, all he wanted to know was who the culprit is…

"Hey!" he then shouted as he turned around to see the person in the face. He ought to escape but Kira was quick to pull his jacket.

"And did you think you'd get away with that?" his eyes more fiery with irritation and anger mixed up. Due to the incident, his jacket got stained by the liquor on the table he bumped into. And that was unforgivable.

And as Kira turned the person around, he saw that it was not a he but a she. Obviously surprised at this, he then as instantly let go of his hold on her clothing…laying her easy on the ground.

"I'm really, really sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you…" she then said as she bowed her head low.

"Really? And perhaps you should know, you just did when you tried to escape." In a tone slightly higher than the normal, he replied with much superiority.

The girl had short hair the same color as his but she appeared a bit younger to him. He had been in this place a couple of times in the past and never had he seen her around.

"First-timer…" he whispered in between breaths as he sighed once more.

"Sher!" called upon another female's voice as she forced herself into the crowd circling them. By that time, people gathered up to check on what the commotion's about.

And as she broke loose, on his eyes was revealed a beautiful lady, a very beautiful lady who came in the assistance of the girl in front of him.

"Sher, it's me, Lacus, are you all right? What happened?" she then asked her still trembling friend. The other girl simply nodded her head but kept it at low…bowing it still. Knowing no harm has been done, the pink haired girl faced him who still remained standing before them…observing what the two were doing or talking about.

"Sir, I apologize for whatever it was that she did to offend you. She certainly isn't aware of her surroundings here…we're just new in this place and we were on our way home seriously." She said with her cerulean eyes looking up at his tall figure.

Everyone, including the lady, thought that with that, everything would be all right but Kira wasn't up to letting the two off the hook yet.

"Not aware? What is she – a kid who lost her way into a bar? Being new to a place doesn't suffice for an excuse…especially when there is a damage." He replied as he pointed at his jacket where a black wet stain lay.

"And what are you going to do about that?" he asked with a smirk. Lacus was almost at a loss for words as she simply looked on at his jacket. It really looked expensive and the material of the clothing wasn't to be let down.

"Sir…I…I…" stuttering in her words, she faced him, only to be saved by the most unlikely of people.

A guy with red hair suddenly appeared from Kira's back putting an arm over the latter's shoulder.

"Now, Kira, what are you doing? My, you even bully these high school kids? Is that how you make a living nowadays?" teased him who had a wide grin on his face. Obviously not into the mood he carried, Kira slapped his arm on him and stared at him in the eye. The feeling was threatening, even scary if Kira does it.

Finally raising both hands in defeat, the other moved towards the two girls and placed a hand over the still bowed one's chin.

"A pretty lady as yourself shouldn't keep her head bowed too long. It would kill your neck, you know." And after saying this, a tint of pink brushed over her cheeks as she nodded her head in sign of agreement. Lacus simply stared at the man and when a smile was given to her, she too felt her face heat up as she quickly focused her attention elsewhere.

"Rye, this is none of your business. They owe me something and you ought to back off." Still insisting, Kira spoke up, interrupting whatever savior-like demeanor his friend has been showing.

"Fine by me. But, could you choose a better venue? Don't you think this is being too publicized?"

With the words still resonating in his ear, Kira looked around and took notice of the stares being given to them.

"Right." He then said as he turned around and walked away, but before doing so, taking one last glance on the two ladies…especially the one donning a long pink hair.

The people surrounding them slowly went back to their personal affairs, retreating to whatever task they left unfinished due to the incident.

Rye then turned towards the two as he spoke up in a much cheery tone.

"See? He won't hurt you or even lay a single finger on you. Don't mind him, he's just being too darn stubborn."

"Yes, thank you for helping us." Lacus replied as she bowed her head.

"Hey, what did I tell you guys about bowing heads?"

"Sorry." She then said as a smile painted across her face.

But before Rye could turn to his own leave, Sher immediately stopped him. Lacus, still bewildered as to her reason why, simply waited for what her friend was going to say.

"That guy you called Kira…he's Kira Yamato isn't he? And you're Rye Fujimoto, aren't you?"

"Yamato, Kira and Fujimoto, Rye?" Lacus thought as she looked on at the face of the man.

He faced them once more and with a smile nodded his head. He then waved his hand as he went through the crowd.

Lacus then looked at her friend with the glint of inquiry in her eyes.

"So, who are Kira Yamato and Rye Fujimoto? Their names sound familiar for a reason."

"Silly! You don't know them? They're the famous members of the band 'Destiny'. Did you know that they released two albums so far and that those albums plummeted to the number one seat in the charts in its first week of release? That's practically one reason why I can't look up at them in the face…"

"You're telling me that that bully is famous?" Lacus then took in an image of the one wearing a jacket and his notably furious expression.

"Exactly."

"Good thing the other's quite comprehensible." She thought as the two went towards the exit.

"You know Lacus, our night hasn't been a waste at all."

"Really? Earlier you insisted on leaving and even bumped into someone in your hurry."

"Don't you get it? I bumped not into just anyone or a nobody but into Kira Yamato…I'd be the envy of our classmates at school. Too bad he isn't as charming or as kind as Rye Fujimoto."

"Rye Fujimoto…" thinking about him and the smile he gave her made her heart twitch a little. She could feel her face heat up again. Good thing Sher didn't notice it. She'd be truly embarrassed and won't take her teasing.

Still, with the incident that night, no matter how rude this Kira Yamato appeared, seeing Rye Fujimoto again would definitely be one sweet thing. And Lacus found herself longing and hoping to bump into him again.

- - - - - - - - -

"Lacus!!!!" shouted her friend as she ran towards the corridors, holding a magazine in her hand.

Earlier, Lacus had been entertaining questions about her encounter with two of the hottest guys in town and she certainly got her energy drained out. Even her past two classes didn't spare her from her teachers' recitations.

Upon reaching their classroom, Sher breathed in hard and walked towards Lacus. It's their break time then and everyone seemed busying themselves with all sorts of things.

"Look at this!" she quickly said as she placed the magazine in front of Lacus.

"What? The latest music charts?"

"No…this." Clarified Sher as she pointed at a particular article with a picture…the picture containing Kira and Rye.

She then looked at the headline printed but as she did so, her eyes widened.

"Kira Yamato's Temper Breaks Loose…" she read out loud as she took the magazine by the hand and scanned the whole contents of the article.

"I didn't think they'd make a big fuss about last night."

"You're sad 'cause our names aren't printed?" inquired her friend as she looked on at Lacus.

"Of course no…I just didn't think it would make it to the headlines."

"It would definitely. Destiny is on its peak. Don't expect reporters or papparzzis for that matter to keep their radars at bay. Anyway, that's not just the thing I want you to see."

Sher then took the magazine and placed it back on her desk, her finger pointed on a particular line in the article.

"Audition for the band's vocalist…" Lacus then read as she looked on inquisitively at her friend.

"This is your chance!" exclaimed an excited Sher.

"Chance for what?"

"It's like the name of their band – Destiny. Don't you think that this line is particularly intended for you to see? Last night, we had the chance to meet two of their remaining three members and now…this. I mean, Lacus, you have a great singing voice and they need a great singer on their band. You better try it."

"Sher, leave me in my own. Let your bright ideas bother you alone and please don't involve me in any of those. I'm quite contented…"

"…singing in a glee club? Come on, Lacus. You know your vocal prowess so don't waste this opportunity." She then finished for her as she insisted her friend.

Lacus, however, seemed decided on the matter beforehand as she simply kept her gaze elsewhere.

"All right…I know I've been pesky and a pain in your life but of all the singing auditions and contests I insisted you on joining, this is the only one I'll truly insist on insisting. Lacus, just this once, could you do it for me? For an old time friend?" her eyes then joined with the pleading.

"Look, Sher…"

"Remember when we used to kid around the playground? Who took you to the clinic when you got wounded on the slide?"

"Well, you did."

"Who warded off the dogs that got out of their houses for you to run away?"

"You…but…"

"Who talked to you and had been with you through the thicks and thins of your life?"

"Sher…"

"Just…this…once, Lacus. If you won't get in, fine. But if you do get in, I tell you this early, you won't have to be in the shadows of anyone anymore. I know about the glee club and how people there treat you. You are by far the greatest and most vocally plaudible there is but they don't see it. You deserve something better…something greater and far bigger. This is your chance…so what do you say?"

A pause then ensued as Lacus sighed in deep.

"What else could I do?" she then replied to the glee of the other.

- - - - - - - - -

His fingers flipped through the pages, reading each article and placing them to his mind. As his eyes caught sight of his name, he then read on. Surely, this was not how he expected to have a write up about but then, it was publicity anyway.

"Hey." Disturbed a redhead as he threw a can of soda to Kira. He caught it by the hand as he opened it with ease.

Rye had his back leaned against the side of the door with his head turned and faced on Kira. The magazine with his name still opened on the table nearby.

"You read it already?" inquired Rye as he took a sip on his can.

He just nodded and darted his eyes elsewhere. His plain white shirt fully complementing his lean complexion.

"It's actually a good thing. At least the whole world knows we're looking for a vocalist. What I can't understand is why you refuse to inform everyone else about it."

"I told you already. If we did publish our auditions, it would take too much of our time and besides, how did you think they knew about our search?" he replied as his eyes returned on the magazine. The silence being cut by Rye's stifled laughter.

"You big mouth…" Kira then spoke as he looked at Rye who then laughed out loud, unable to control the urge to do so.

"You must say, the quality of the story and the writing is superb."

"Whatever."

A soft knock then echoed as both eyes turned to look.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two girls ran in the side streets, as if time was not on their sides. Such a distress caught so much unwanted attention from all who passed by. And, this was not liked by the one who wore a golden clip on her hair.

"Sher! Why are we rushing?" exclaimed her as she almost stumbled on her feet. The other did not turn to look but simply ran, shouting aloud her response.

"We must beat the others to the auditions!"

With that, she ran faster that even Lacus couldn't keep up with. The things that made her wonder in this world include the extraordinary determination her friend possessed. It would appear that Sher would be the one auditioning, not her.

"But, surely no one would be that interested in auditioning…" her words were cut off as her eyes widened.

The façade of the building was filled with aspiring vocalists – all lined up and patiently waiting for their turns. Others were even accompanied by either parents or friends. Some daring ones went by themselves. Still, the people there – all females – would comprise of 500 the least. And this sight may prove discouraging to others waiting nearby the street.

"You were saying something, Lacus?"

Just as the two approached the said venue, a security guard came out and warded off some persisting people. Another formal suited man then entered the scene…saying something not clearly heard by either the two. Maybe, due to the ongoing commotion in the area as screaming and boo's echoed about. The two simply looked at each other and with a gesture, came forth nearer.

"I am not to be blamed for this sudden announcement. I'm sorry and I understand some of you even came from the provinces but there's nothing I can do about it now. This has been decided not by the band but by their management. There's nothing I can do about your qualms. Do understand that Destiny is undergoing a major revamp in their lineup. We will inform you of the next audition if such will be held. Thank you." Just then, he was assisted by few security personnel back inside the building…leaving the still infuriated crowd behind to be handled by other similarly suited men.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing here?" asked a somewhat irritated Kira to a certain blue-haired young man.

"Am I not welcomed in my own band?"

The other then walked towards the inside of the room, not really minding the tone used on him by his so-called bestfriend.

Rye still hasn't let go of his gleesome mood as he tackled the new-comer on the shoulder, looking awfully surprised but glad upon his sudden arrival.

"Welcome back. How's the trip?" he then greeted.

"So-so. It's really not like this part of the world, you know."

"You ought to have brought us with you…"

"Speaking of you guys…"

The young man then turned to look at the close-fisted Kira sitting still on his stool. The can of soda in his grasp.

Pointing a finger at him, he asked "What happened to him?"

No matter the seriousness in the thought of the question, Rye still laughed all the more, taking only a brief glance at the other seemingly and momentarily unnoticed brown-haired man in the room.

"Him? Don't mind him. He's just bitter 'cause we would be finding the perfect vocalist for our band as of this very moment. Last time I looked, like a while ago, the whole lot of potential singers lined up around the vicinity." Bragged him with the same smirk on his face – an accomplishment of sorts – and he's proud of it.

"Unfortunately, they'd be gone by now…"

"Yup! Kira's right…they'd be gone by…what?! Wait…gone?" The change of expression on Rye's face was instant – from gleesome to surprise to suspicion as he turned to look at Kira…his face full of questions.

"What? Didn't I mention? I ordered the security to ward them off. I told you guys once, but for the sake of your retarded minds, I'll repeat it again...it'll be a waste of time to hold such auditions. Let's stick to referrals instead." The brown-haired then replied coolly and calmly.

"Now you're making decisions by yourself. Is this the unity and companionship you call?" remarked the blue-haired as he closed his eyes.

Kira shifted his gaze and laid it on the one who spoke.

"Don't you do that yourself? Making decisions like leaving, Athrun?"

- - - - - - - - - -

The pink-haired lady and her friend then sat on a nearby bench, overlooking the same building which was once filled with anticipating and even overdressed ladies from varying ages.

"At least we got to see how immensely popular they still are." spoke Sher as she kept her gaze on the skyscraper.

"Still are?" the other then asked with her clear blue eyes on the same sight.

"Don't you ever get updated on the latest music biz?" giving her friend an unbelieving look, she then sighed as she placed a hand over the back of her head.

"All right, I'll fill you up with some details…"

- - - - - - - - - -

His green eyes looked on at his velvet. It was stares which would either mean anger or being affected by his remark.

Inwardly, however, the other shrugged at the sight and the tension which aroused between the two. It was a big room but small enough to cover the whole scenario.

"What? You still can't get over it? Still clinging to the past are we?" said the one named Athrun with both arms crossed. His eyes remained fixed on him as his tone contained a hint of insult.

Shaking. His closed fists were shaking…nervousness may cause this but another unwelcoming emotion may cause it…an emotion such as anger…too much kept and hidden anger.

His velvet eyes showed that of fury. Fiery and could almost kill. No matter the identity of the one in front, be him his bestfriend the most, he showed no care.

He then stood up as he kept his eyes momentarily closed, though the nerves in his forehead started to show. His brown unruly locks remained still with his movements as he turned and opened his eyes once more. His fists were ready…only a signal would be needed.

But before this further escalated to an unwanted violence, the silence was disrupted by an uncanny clicking sound. Both eyes turned to look at the direction where it came from - - the one who had just opened another can of soda in his grasp.

In a gulp, and a slight oozing sound of relief from thirst, the redhead then laid down the same can on the nearby table. And when he turned his gaze towards the two, his face wore that of pretentious innocence…as if not knowing what the matter between them was about.

In a rather sully tone, not his usual gay one, he asked, "What's up?"

No reply however was said as the brown haired young man turned around and went back on his stool. His fists no longer closed but rather mildly opened. The blue-haired too sat down but on one chair a noticeable distance away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sitting on the bench in silence, a breeze then passed by as she tried to hold her skirt. Sher wasn't there with her then as she excused herself to buy them some drinks.

Still, her thoughts remained on what she was informed earlier. On how this particular band came about in times such as these.

_Early last year, an accident came. They were on tour then – enjoying the fame and attention they were receiving. A group of four friends, simply taking the carefree ways of life. It was the last leg of their trip when a car suddenly hit the one they were on. _

_Each had grave injuries…and unfortunately, someone passed away. Death took its unforgiving toll…and up to this very day, it seemed, they haven't been able to fully move on._

As another breeze passed by, another memory came about. It was the first time she took hold of a microphone. Barely five years old, she held it delicately by its handle and started mimicking a famous artist.

Unknowingly, she began singing on that spot. Her pink tresses flowing with the wind's direction. As her eyes closed, she felt the coolness cover her whole being. It was a wonderful feeling…and her clear voice sounded vibrantly. As if an orchestra played before her, and she was there standing on a stage with the spotlight on.

A sound of clapping echoed.

Her eyes fluttered open as she stood up from her seat and turned to look behind. There, stood a person wearing a hat, a pair of pants and plain-looking shirt…covered up with a jacket and a red scarf around her neck.

"Who are…"

"That was beautiful." Came the person's voice…a female voice.

Lacus for a while then looked at her, from head to toe, scrutinizing each detail this person possessed. But what caught her attention more was her eyes…her clear amber eyes.

"What was the title of the song you were singing?" she then asked, as if conversing with a long time friend.

"It's not a known song…actually, it was just an original composition." The other then replied. "Would you mind if we sit?" the capped lady then asked to which the other nodded.

The two sat side by side whose eyes looked on at the structure before them.

"So, it does have a title, right?"

"Yes." Was her timid answer. She wasn't as comfortable as her in this one.

"You won't mind telling me it…won't you?"

The other girl then turned and looked at her, eager in her tone and determined in her resolve.

"Wind's Bliss…that's the title."

For a moment, they remained silent. Perhaps at a loss for words for they were strangers after all. But after a few more thinking, the other girl stood up and stretched both hands sideward. Then, she turned and looked at the pink-haired lady.

"Come with me. I want you to meet some folks." She then said as she held her hand towards her…to her surprise, of course.

- - - - - - - - - -

A knock then echoed through the same door. The three's eyes then looked at the one before it. There, stood a person wearing a hat, a pair of pants and plain-looking shirt…covered up with a jacket and a red scarf around her neck added with a wide grin on her face.

"Guys, I found you a new singer."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Who's underage?**

- - - - - - - - - -

The two's eyes were welcomed by an interesting sight. Every corner that they looked into, the word "class" and "elegance" would most likely be said.

And as they looked on at the ground, they could very well see their own reflections as the same tiles remained spotless and dirtless. In the middle lay the reception desk where a busied but attractive and alluring lady sat, answering some phone calls or just browsing some folders.

On the sides, seats of cushioned red lay in orderly array…in between them were wooden tables which would appear to be quite expensive to the eye. Uniquely designed staircase lay in the middle of the hall. Was this a hotel? The exterior design was that of a dragon and the interior – breathtaking as its flames. Mixture of gold and silver lined the side walls as security personnel – those with formal suits with glasses – stood emotionless by the main entrance…quite observing their surroundings.

"Lacus? How lucky can you be?" whispered the auburn-haired girl as her eyes took a quick, pensive observation of every noticeable detail.

"Honestly, I don't know…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Come…with you? But, I don't know you…" came her suspecting voice. Completely bewildered by the offer coupled by her extended hand, her blue eyes looked on at the one infront._

_The said girl then laid her hand down on the side as another landed on her waist. She then sighed and momentarily closed her eyes._

_Once opening them, she looked into the other._

"_Sorry, I guess the motto 'don't talk to strangers' apply much to you. Then, I'll introduce myself."_

_She cleared her throat as she held her hand up once more – palm opened._

"_I'm Cagalli…Cagalli Yula Attha."_

_Lacus took the gesture as she too introduced herself._

"_Lacus…Lacus Clyne."_

"_There, now that we're introduced and you know my name…would you then come with me?" with an assuring smile, she again brought up._

"_Well…in truth, I'm still not complacent of your intentions…and…"_

"_Lacus!" someone shouted not far. And upon reaching the two, a slap echoed as the one named Cagalli took a step back, holding her arm by the hand as she fidgeted in surprise._

_The new-come girl stood in front of Lacus seemingly in a protective stance. _

_Still nursing her slapped arm, she looked on at the other. She wasn't the patient one and she certainly didn't like the harm done on her._

"_Why you…" _

"_Cagalli…wait…" called Lacus, she knew the look in her eyes and if any of this goes on further, surely violence would take its toll. _

"_I apologize for how my friend acted…it was rude of her I admit. She's Sher, my friend – the one I came here with. She might have just misunderstood the situation and for that I'm sorry…" she then continued as she broke free from Sher's barrier. Sher looked in disbelief as she stared at the capped lady before them._

_Again, the same sigh echoed as Cagalli brought her arm down…even slapping that still aching part._

"_If you say so…I'll let this one pass…" giving a smile to Lacus, she then turned to Sher and momentarily showed a smirk, of course to the said girl's disapproval._

"_Now that that's settled, would you come with me? Bring her along if you want." _

- - - - - - - - - -

"Guys, I found you a new singer." Came her excited voice upon seeing the three in the familiar room.

Seconds passed 'til the information really registered to their consciousness. Due to the earlier conflict and tension, such news didn't receive the reaction she had earlier expected from the three.

"What? Aren't you guys going to say anything?" came her slightly disappointed tone as she eyed each one of them, clearly taking note of the expressions each wore.

Taking as sip from the same opened can, Rye then turned his attention on the girl.

"Ow…really? That's good." Plainly, he said. The words possessing the opposite emotion than what each one really meant.

"That's all? That's all you can say? I can't believe you!" turning her attention towards the calmed blue-haired man, she then walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Athrun, at least I know you will say something better."

"Sorry, Cagalli…I can't comment right now." He then stood up as he walked out the door.

Finally turning on the last person she hasn't talked to, she then spoke up.

"And you're not in the mood to say anything too, aren't you?"

His velvet eyes turned to look at her. Like Athrun, he stood up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Hey, I thought you said referrals would be better." Rye suddenly spoke up, knowing what Kira's about to do.

But without saying a word, he simply walked on…completely leaving the room.

"Unbelievable! I've been gone for barely a few weeks and what I see is this." In frustration, she blurted as she lay her angered being on the soft cushion. As her cap was removed, her blonde tresses came in messy appearance.

"You can't blame us. Now's not the right time to talk about things." After saying these, Rye exited the room as well, leaving Cagalli all by herself.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lacus and Sher waited patiently by one of the cushioned seats. Their eyes began to feel tired from admiring their surroundings as their bodies began to feel the weariness come in. They had been waiting for three hours now and still, no sign of Cagalli was seen anywhere.

"What do you think is Cagalli's connection with Destiny? I mean, she got us into the building with ease. The security's supposed to be tight here."

"I have no idea, but maybe she works here." Commented Lacus as she straightened her back which undeniably started to ache.

The elevator doors opened from a distance as the two's eyes caught sight of a tall young man wearing thick blue-shaded frames. His hair of the same color swayed effortlessly with the touch of his hand.

And as he was about to walk further towards the reception desk, his attention turned on the two young ladies sitting not afar – all in their school uniform nonetheless.

Removing his glasses, he walked towards the two. His eyes of green looked into their sitting figure as Lacus and Sher arranged themselves and stood up.

"Lacus, you really are lucky…" she whispered as the man neared them.

"And why is that?" with her eyes focused on the approaching man, she asked further.

" 'Cause we're about to meet the third member of the band…"

"What?" she then turned her head towards her friend, just in time when the man reached them, standing barely a few inches away.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Came his soothing voice as he focused his eyes on the two.

Seemingly at a loss for words, they muttered a simple "good afternoon" to which the other showed a bright smile.

"I don't recall that there would be field trips going on in this building for a while…" he then said as his voice contained that of kindness.

It was also at this moment when another elevator opened up, revealing a red-haired man. Athrun turned and waved at him…gesturing him to come closer. It was someone the two knew very well of course, as memories of the incident in the bar came pouring in.

And as he reached the three, he quickly took notice of the two.

"You two look familiar…have we met somewhere?" he asked – clueless in his disposition.

"Yes, we did…we met last night at the bar…" answered Sher in a slightly timid voice.

Awkward, the feeling was actually this as they were standing face to face with two members of Destiny.

Clapping his closed fist against an opened palm, Rye looked at each one and smiled all the more.

"Of course, how could I forget! The bowing ladies! Gee, what are you two doing here?" he then said as a hand made its way on the back of his head.

"So you guys knew each other? I approached you 'cause it's rare that I see anyone like you two…I mean, students coming in the building nowadays." Remarked Athrun as he held out a hand to Lacus.

"Before I forget my manners, I'm Athrun Zala."

Lacus took his hand as she too introduced herself. Just then, Sher did the same thing. Rye followed with the gesture giving each one an embrace – surprisingly of course as the two never expected the warm introduction from the redhead. He looked "angsty" for some reason and in person, to be this warm towards strangers wasn't so in the characteristics of such people being labeled that way.

"Which brings us to the main question…exactly, what are you two doing here if not for a field trip?" asked Athrun. Rye too anticipated their answer – seemed that he was clueless at the same time.

"We actually came here with Ms. Attha. She said she's going to introduce us to some people. And were we surprised to end up…" Lacus then turned her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

"…right here in this place." She ended as she returned his gaze on the inquiring duo.

Sher nodded in approval of her friend. For a good second or so, the two men looked at each other as if contemplating on some things when finally, Athrun turned his attention once again on the two ladies.

"Which means one of you two will be our vocalist." He said as he scanned both Lacus and Sher.

"I'll go with the pink-head…she's got the looks…" Rye added but upon seeing the reaction of the other accompanying girl, he almost as instantly turned apologetic.

"Not that you're not good-looking. What I mean is, true Lacus is, um, pretty but the thing is, can she sing well?" he was quick to add.

Athrun nodded his head as he turned to Lacus, too. His eyes of clear green looked into her blue ones and this caused a slight heat to rise up on the said girl's face. Not really minding the apology of the redhead, Sher immediately intervened in the stare-fest the two were giving to an uneasy-looking Lacus.

"Of course she can sing. She's the best singer at school and you both are right to add that she's also got the looks." Defended her as she clapped both her hands with Lacus giving a soft nudge on her elbow…as a soft 'thank you' echoed from her lips.

"Right. We'll have to see that for ourselves, won't we?" Athrun then turned to Rye.

"What do you think?" he asked as the redhead turned to a wide grin.

And in a slightly questionable look, he then said back…

"I cannot agree more, Athrun."

The two girls only looked at each other, quite apprehensive of what the two males planned on doing.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cagalli still had her slumped figure on the cushion, seemingly killing some time. As she turned her eyes on the clock, a memory suddenly came in for as instantly, she jolted her body up.

"Darn it! The girls!" she cried as she immediately went out of the room and dashed towards the elevators.

While waiting, she can't help but worry.

"How could I forget…dumb Cagalli…" she mumbled as her patience started to wear off.

Just when she was about to enter the opened doors, faint sounds of drums, guitars and voice echoed through the same hallway. She was quick to hop off the elevator before its doors turned to close.

"Where did that come from?" completely aware that she was all alone in the floor, she thought as she moved about in the corridors, searching for the source of the seemingly resounding melody.

Fortunately for her, she did not need to look long for as she turned to a corner, she saw where the sounds originated from – that place where the band's practice studio lay.

And cautiously, she peeked in through the gap left by the unclosed doors, wondering who could be playing the instruments there, much more, who could be singing with such an angelic voice. She knew she had every right to just clash into the room and reprimand whoever's in it but then, she got lots of unforgettable lectures done on her due to that irrational act…or such like that.

"What the…" she blurted as she caught sight of a redhead playing the drums and right on the side, a seemingly blue-haired strumming the guitar. And as she looked further into the room, she saw a female by the mike stand – with her pink hair laid back.

"Could it be…?"

And as Cagalli leaned unconsciously on the door, it suddenly opened…putting herself in such an awkward state...being stared upon by the obviously disturbed people inside.

"Cagalli…?" mumbled Athrun who for a brief moment stood there numbly with the guitar still on hand. Obviously coming to his senses, he walked towards the blonde and assisted her on her feet.

"Thanks." Without looking at him, she then said as she focused her attention once more on the others, leaving Athrun behind by the same door.

"Lacus? Rye? Guys, what does this mean?" she asked to no one in particular as her face contained that of mixed happiness and inquiry.

"Well, we found them by the lobby earlier. Sher here said Lacus was a good vocalist so here we are…trying to find out if there's any truth to those claims." Athrun responded as Cagalli turned around.

She then focused her attention on Rye who clasped the drumsticks by one hand.

"And is there any truth in those?" she asked to which the seated man smiled.

"No doubt about it."

And the answer alone made Cagalli's smile widen. Truly pleased with herself, she immediately approached Lacus and quickly shook her hand.

"Congratulations, Lacus! You passed the auditions." She gaily spoke…every word signifying her sincere congratulations. Lacus was left speechless at the sudden news as she simply stood there, shaking Cagalli's hand.

After letting go of the gesture, Cagalli put an arm on her shoulder.

"As manager of Destiny, I welcome you to the band as the new vocalist." She added with much glee.

"Mana…ger?" bewildered, Lacus stuttered about. She turned to look at her friend as Sher too possessed the same surprise.

"Unless of course, no one opposes…" the blonde then turned on the two males in the room.

"Fine by me. It's clear she got some talent…rare talent if I may add." Rye answered as he stood up.

"Besides, it's also rare that we find anyone as beautiful as her." Commented Athrun with his eyes locked on Lacus, causing the said girl's face to heat up.

Cagalli took notice of this but then shrugged it off. There was something in his stare at this pink-haired lady that wasn't quite right. Still, letting it pass, she turned to Lacus and faced her once more, both hands on her shoulders.

"Well, what can you say? Do you accept? I mean, that's what you came here for, right?" asked her with her eyes looking on at hers.

"Cagalli, guys, I…I…"

"And what is this?" came the voice of another…another male neither Rye nor Athrun.

All eyes turned to look from where it came from, as a tall figure – the same height as the two males, stood by the opened door. His messy brown hair being caressed by his hand.

Just then, he walked on inside and looked at each one in the room, his attention particularly was caught by the one Cagalli held onto.

"And who is she?" he asked as a finger pointed on Lacus. Somehow, his authoritative voice echoed well-enough in the room, even giving Sher and Lacus herself the creeps.

"Kira, meet Lacus…" Athrun introduced with an arm on the said girl's direction.

But even that wasn't taken lightly by the young man.

"When have we been in speaking terms again?" he replied coolly to the blue-haired as he made his way towards her. Cagalli turned and faced him, her brows a little creased.

"Lacus? What is this girl doing here?"

"She's the band's new vocalist. With the approval of Athrun and Rye of course. She had just auditioned and all here in this room could attest to her versatility." Cagalli answered as Kira's eyes turned on her.

"New vocalist? Wow, I never knew _the band_ even held some auditions."

"Too bad you missed it, maybe because you were never really there for _the band_."

Such an answer proved unwelcoming for the brunette. He then turned to look at Lacus, examining her from head to toe. Then, he turned to look at the side and saw another female by the seats.

Behind Cagalli, it won't be denied that Lacus was feeling quite uneasy already. Though she wasn't standing next to him, in fact Cagalli was there in front to block him, she can't understand why but it was as if he could look straight into her with his penetrating purple eyes.

A sigh echoed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Could you please, for the sake of this so-called _band_, get someone else? A serious vocalist would not wear her school uniform in an audition…it's inappropriate not to mention ridiculous. And I hate to be the laughing stock of the music industry, I know for certain no one else in this room would."

The silence became bruising as the one who seemed to dictate the shots was Kira. Obviously in no mood to tackle the issue further, he walked towards the microphone and turned it off, slightly brushing a hair with Lacus who remained still.

The others could not speak any further though they surely disapprove of his behavior. Athrun's fists began to close as he eyed the brunette threateningly. Rye had his eyes shut as he paid due attention to each word Kira said. Sher remained seated though by the looks of it, wasn't pleased with his statements as well, and Cagalli – her eyes never had been fierier.

"Underage…" he then said in between, fully aware that Lacus heard it at close proximity,

He then turned around, intent of not letting this 'fiasco' get into him as he posed to leave the room.

"Wait…"

The silence was broken as a clear female's voice resonated. All eyes turned to look at her though he still had his back on her.

"Who are you calling underage…Mr. Yamato?" unable to fully contain the irritation with his attitude, the one in question finally said. And this wasn't what he expected to hear from anyone else, much less, her.

All the others stood in shock, not knowing entirely what to make of her actions.

"I'll prove it to you…" her voice remained firm.

He turned once more and looked at her, as if examining her whole form.

With determined eyes and a complete resolve, in a closed fist and creased brows, she spoke, each word clearly uttered and given much emphasis as she made her way towards Kira.

Stopping a few inches away from his then-stilled figure, she locked her eyes with his.

"…I'll be the best vocalist _your_ band will ever have."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I'm eyeing this to be six chapters long but if it gets any longer based on my draft, we'll see…who knows, right? Thanks for the reviews, I badly needed it. See you guys in the next chapter. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Past tense**

- - - - - - - - - -

Everyone looked on in grave disbelief at the sudden turn of events. In an infamous eye contact, she stood her ground, holding her own against his superior and authoritative one. Even the famed Yamato seemed at a little loss for words after the challenge posed on him. Indeed, he belittled this girl. And most certainly, she got an attitude he felt himself shiver – perhaps he sees something in her as he stood still…perhaps he saw _himself_ in _her _that caused such an effect on him.

"Really?"

Athrun was ready anytime as his grip never let go of its recent position. Rye had his eyes opened then as he prepared himself for the worst. Sher stood up from her seat – ready to defend her friend anytime though the pink-haired never really looked like she needed it. And as for the blonde, she took a step forward…just wanting to hit the brunette and get him to rebuke his statements.

"Please, don't make me laugh." Once more, he turned his back as he proceeded to exit the room – acting coolly in the process, not minding whatever impression he left on the others.

"I'm not."

For a second time, he stopped on his tracks. This girl really didn't want to be beaten that easily. And he's starting to feel unlikely "thrilled" at this.

Turning his body, he looked at her.

"In case you didn't know, let me inform you…" he then looked on at the others in the room, particularly the three silenced people.

"…and for those who've forgotten it as well, to fully become the vocalist, you must have the approval and consent of all the members concerned. Unfortunately for you, it includes mine. The majority rule doesn't apply much in here and though you got the support of everyone else, I'll make sure you won't get in."

He was serious now – dead serious as he leaned his head in level with hers.

"Childish…"

His eyes then looked on at the blue-haired who never left his gaze on him.

Lifting his head up, he stared at him, of course, quite perplexed with the word he used.

"You're childish, Kira. What are you afraid of…really? What's wrong with having her in the band? She sings well, she looks well - what else do you need?" Athrun then started walking towards the brown-haired.

In no time, he stood right next to Lacus as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I want her…" his green eyes then gazed at her blue ones. Lacus couldn't understand what's happening but all she knew was Athrun was defending her.

Looking on at Kira who was left speechless at his remark, whose velvet eyes remained on the two, he continued.

"…I want her in this band. This band that a long time ago, five friends created and formed."

"He's right…" came the voice of another as Rye approached Athrun and Lacus. With both his arms on the two's shoulders, he looked straight at Kira.

"…As one of the founding members, I couldn't agree more. I want Lacus in the band too. If you hesitate any further, I swear this encounter could get a little bloody." Was what he said with a slight show of easiness and even familiar gaiety in his tone.

"And Kira…" came a third voice, this time, belonging to Cagalli who managed to walk right through the seemingly built human barricade.

"…as the manager, I am in dire approval of Lacus' application."

Obviously outnumbered and undoubtedly lone in his cause, Kira sighed and later, heaved in defeat. With both hands up, he turned around, in what was possibly his last.

- - - - - - - - -

"Here." Cagalli then handed over a cup of hot brewing chocolate drink to Lacus as she too took a seat right next to the other's. The pink-haired accepted it with a little "Thank you" said in between as she momentarily let it down on the table to cool.

Staring at the brown luxury which was the drink, she felt herself drift in an unfamiliar world. Spacing out, if that was the proper term as her hand caressed a single coin in grasp.

"You impressed me."

Returning to her senses, she looked at the blonde who took her cup to heart.

"My brother can be a bit stubborn at times, even demanding or unreasonable yet you managed to out speak him. That's one remarkable feat you accomplished a while ago."

"Your brother?" Lacus' eyes suddenly widened as the face of the brown-haired came in mind.

"Kira's my brother, though we don't look like it. He's actually my twin. Could you believe it?" her amber eyes turned to look at her.

"I just didn't think you two were that close, twins even. I mean, with the way you acted earlier towards him…"

"…no wonder he couldn't fight her back…' the pink-haired thought as she began to drink from her cup.

"By the way…" came the other's voice, carrying with it a different tune. Lacus stole a glance on her and noticed the pale expression on her face. As if she was contemplating on something…even bothered by something.

"…Earlier, I noticed Athrun's fondness of you. Have you two met before all this?" and as her eyes looked on at hers, an image of the said man's face came in mind and in a somewhat flashy manner, came in view the earlier events that took place.

The stares she gave her were starting to wear her out. Even if Lacus had her gaze on something else, she couldn't help but be timid of her response. She could very well feel Cagalli's persistence and she ought to hear an answer at once – an answer that Lacus didn't knew what to make of.

"We just met…that's the truth." Came her somewhat guilty voice. Funny. Lacus wasn't even accused of anything…yet.

As her blue eyes looked on at her companion's, she noticed the slight winced expression she made. Was Cagalli suspecting her or something?

"It's good…"

The pink-haired attention came back on the blonde.

"…band members should be comfortable with each other."

"Ms. Attha…"

"There you are."

Someone came in. Someone both knew very well. Removing the sunglasses he had been sporting for a while now, he looked at the two. And when he reached their seats, he then gave a stroke to his midnight blue hair as he graced each with his known gesture – a very carefree smile.

"I knew you still haven't left. And I knew you brought her here." He then spoke, the first to the pink-haired and the latter to the blonde of course as his eyes shifted among the two.

"Talking about me?"

And with that single sudden remark, he gave his boyish grin to Cagalli who seemed to have lost her words. The lucky devil assumed he's been talked about…and how true.

"I have to finish some papers now." Cagalli then said, to either the two but with a pitch audible enough for them to hear and convincing enough of the urgency of her supposedly to be finished task.

Standing from her seat and taking her cup by the hand, she excused herself, leaving the two alone in that cafeteria.

Lacus could only stare at her fading figure as she turned to a corner.

"She's always like that. Free-spirited but sometimes she doesn't know how to prioritize things."

"Huh?" her eyes turned to his face as he simply looked at the recently opened sliding door.

"Cagalli's been working hard for the group…even if it's already evening outside."

She swore she had never seen his eyes glisten like the way they did that moment. Perhaps there was something between the two – no – the band itself that Lacus didn't know about. And if she ought to be their vocalist, then she should exert extra efforts to know those things no matter how little or insignificant.

"And Lacus, I bumped into Sher a while ago before I came to find you. It's pretty late and a considerably long afternoon. So, I'm gonna take you two home now." Came his cheery voice – a sudden shift from the one he had.

- - - - - - - - -

Cagalli walked on the hallway leading to her office. And as she turned, she caught sight of a friend who stood by the glassed window. His red hair damp as his eyes looked on at the sky.

Her eyes fixed on the same sight as the clouds formed in a lump…all black. It was evening and it seemed that the weather complemented the fleeting darkness.

"This place is filled with _her_." Her voice a little low as she stood beside him.

His eyes momentarily gazed on the side as he took a quick glance at her, eventually focusing them once more on the outside.

- - - - - - - - - -

The same room had the familiar feel to it as a lone figure sat in silence by the window. It was a gloomy day outside…as dark clouds hovered above.

His eyes seemed misty as he looked on at the threatening atmosphere. No lights were turned on to illuminate the whole space but he didn't mind. He was used to this kind of feeling – cold and alone. Used to it since…

"_I'll prove it to you…" her voice remained firm._

In a blink, images of the pink-haired girl instantly entered his mind. Her eyes looking sternly at him…not minding who he was.

"_I'll do my best for this group. Rye will play the drums, Athrun the bass and you can take the lead. Of course, Ms. Obnoxious…"_

"_Hey…" Cagalli protested as her patience proved short. Everyone laughed at the incident as the other simply continued._

"…_will be our manager." She ended as she signaled a peace gesture towards the blonde._

_Athrun simply put an arm over Cagalli's shoulder as Rye remained seated not far from them. Kira looked disapproving. The behavior of his best friend and twin towards the said proposal was unreasonable and to him a perfect waste of time._

"_And did you really think I'd put up with this rubbish? We won't get famous and we won't get a CD released…we're still students!" his brown tresses shifting as he looked on at the girl in front._

_He motioned his body and imposed his take to leave. But as he did so, a voice echoed forth the room with the laughter dying down._

"_Mr. Yamato a.k.a. unbeliever…I'll prove it to you." Her brown irises looked on at him._

_Kira was left speechless as the girl took a step forward…seemingly sure with her words._

"_We'll be the best band around and we need you in this group to so that. I leave my word to you…"_

_He looked on at the girl._

"…_I'll be the best vocalist your band will ever have." Images of a pink-haired girl appeared before his mind. The brown irises that stared at him turned cerulean blue. _

His eyes suddenly blinked. Just then, droplets of rain fell slowly in a seemingly fixed interval. And as he felt the effect of the creeping coolness, he laid his head against the cushion of the headboard as he relaxed his suddenly tensed muscles.

Then, his eyes started to close as if a song lured him…

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I can feel her…" his voice sullen as a hand made its way on his chest – that part where his heart beat.

"…here."

She took a deep breath as she looked at his expression. As this darkness enveloped them, she remained silent for a couple of minutes…contemplating on something she knew very well.

- -

_She was rushing her way towards their garage. As beginners of a recently formed band, it was certainly good news that she was able to negotiate with a sponsor who'll help them through the rough phase of starting up. And to think, they should be proud of her - - a hardworking manager whose efforts paid off._

_And as she reached the place, she took the necessary time to catch her breath. Surely someone would be there to rejoice with her. _

"_I must surprise them…" she thought as she kept the piece of paper in her hold. Cautiously, she opened the sliding door to a gap that her body frame would fit and took a step forward._

_But what she saw was something she never knew existed…_

_His arms were around her waist as hers remained on his chest. And slowly, the gap between them began to close…he leaned further…his lips on hers. His red hair on her smooth face as they found themselves in a different place…_

- -

"You'll never tell _him_ about it." Cagalli spoke, breaking the silence as she looked on at his tall figure.

His eyes empathized with the downpour as they never left the scene. The entire place sounded melancholic but seemed to be the best music played.

"You cry silent tears while _he_ acts as if he was hurt the most." Looking out, she whispered…every word resounding fully.

A sigh.

Rye looked at her and showed her a genuine smile. And as her eyes looked on at his, she knew he had been fighting off the threatening tears. Quickly turning away, he moved forward.

"He still loves you. I can tell." His voice serious.

An image of a blue-haired appeared as his words struck her deep. She faced him but failed to stop him as he was quick in his steps. But he did manage to wave a hand while saying his good night.

- - - - - - - - - -

The sound of the rain clearly resonated in this small room. The air-conditioning simply added to the gloom brought about by nature. His unruly brown locks waving abruptly with the breeze.

_**And perhaps, it is fated that you leave…**_

- - - - - - - - - -

"So here's where you live." Remarked Athrun as he slowly stopped the car in front of large iron-clad gates. They already dropped Sher at a nearby station as the girl seemed to meet someone else that night. He had his head stoop a little to Lacus' side as his eyes examined the place they were at.

"Yes, this is it." Lacus answered back though his statement didn't require a response. He then leaned back on his seat as his left hand held the steering wheel. The engine's still running then as the faint sounds and chords from the radio filled the space.

She then opened the door and left the vehicle. Once outside, she stepped back a little at the shed provided by the place, her hand waving at him.

He too returned the same gesture. Opening the window pane on her side, he leaned forward, making sure that he could see her face clearly.

"No matter what Kira said, I stand by my words. I want you. I really do want you in the band." His eyes locked on hers…containing with it all possible signs of sincerity.

Before she could utter anything else, he quickly said good night as the window closed at once. His car slowly speeding off right after. And all Lacus could do was stand there in front of the gates, still bewildered as what his words really meant.

_**So that when morning comes…**_

She then turned and pushed a button by the entrance.

Whiling away her time, and feeling the cold catching up with her, she placed both hands on the inside of her pockets – seeking warmth provided by her clothing.

Until her fingers touched a circular object. Taking it out, she held it, with eyes on it…fully recalling what took place before…

- -

_Standing by the vending machine, she couldn't help but be frustrated. All she got was paper money…no coins whatsoever to buy her a warm drink. And with what happened at the studio, she really felt restless._

_She just stood up against a formidable member and well-known artist. Honestly, the effect of it all seemed boiling down right now._

"_How am I going to prove my words?" she worried as she helplessly sat down on an opposite bench._

_She then looked around and saw that someone was there sitting not far. She wasn't left alone as she earlier thought._

_She approached him as she touched his shoulder with a finger, careful not to disturb him too much. His back was on her and she could not fully identify who he was…until of course when he turned and looked up at her._

_Her eyes widened as she immediately bowed her head._

"_I-I'm sorry…" she was quick to say as she turned away and returned back to her seat. Brown hair…purple eyes…how unlucky could she ever get…of all people, she was alone there at the cafeteria with him! Much worse, did he hear all the words she said?_

_With these thoughts bothering her, her eyes focused on the floor…well, on it until black shoes came in view as a shadow hovered above her figure._

"_Here."_

_Lifting her head up, she looked at him…his hand towards her. He wasn't looking at her, in fact, he had his body facing the sliding doors to the outside. After noticing that she wasn't bulging, he looked down at her._

"_You needed a coin, didn't you?"_

"_Yes…" her voice a little timid and low as memories of how she stood her ground against him came in mind. Uneasy – she truly felt it._

_Lifting her hand up, he immediately dropped the coin on her grasp. It wasn't even enough to buy her the drink, much less, anything for that matter. He then walked on as she stood up looking at his direction with the object in hand._

"_Mr. Yamato…"_

"_It may be a penny, but more of it, you can be a millionaire. Big things start in small ones."_

_Just then, he left the area leaving the door closed behind._

"_Not that…I want to say thank you." She whispered, though she knew he won't be able to hear it._

_A few more minutes passed after that incident when Cagalli entered the cafeteria, oblivious to what took place._

- -

She smiled at the memory, keeping the coin in her grip as the other remained on her pocket. A loud buzzing sound echoed as the metal doors opened from the inside. She then entered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Slowly, Kira's eyes fluttered open…his face being graced by unharming yellow rays of light. Some daring birds were in fleeting flight as they chirped their way merrily in the skies. The dark clouds were then nowhere in sight as he straightened his back and stretched both his arms.

"Morning already…did I fall asleep?" he thought as his eyes accidentally looked on at his desk on the side.

_**I'll be able to smile at our memories together…**_

There stood a picture frame.

- -

_Shattered glass scattered. As if a tin can was made out of the vehicle they were in. Blood spilled everywhere…as a headlight remained._

_Flatline…_

_White cloth covered…_

_It was raining then…when it all happened in a snap._

- -

Five people were in it…

Standing up, Kira's arm was on a particular girl's shoulder. Rye stood next to her on the other side – their faces crammed together. And below them was Athrun, who was in his knees, carrying Cagalli wedding-bride style as her blonde tresses blocked a side of his face.

All were smiling…all were happy.

…_**and finally be able to fully let go.**_

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I originally had intended to post this earlier but then, I wasn't quite satisfied with the outcome so I revamped the whole chapter and fixed things up. This may be confusing and it would only mean that I am confusing as well. Haha. My apologies for all errors like typing, wording, etc. etc. Amidst all turmoil, finally chapter 3's here. Bold/italic lines are Kira's. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**These days…**

- - - - - - - - -

She looked up at the clear sky. The heat was extraordinary and she found it all ironic. Yesterday, it was raining as if the whole world was intended to be flooded and now, the scourging heat took its place.

She had her things packed then. It was a Friday afternoon…and the bell just rang. Frankly, they just had a long quiz on chemistry that her mind still stood reminiscent of the bloody ordeal. She vaguely remembered her answers but was certain she'd somehow suffice with an easy A on it. Any lower than that would only mean one thing: grounded. Being the daughter of a businessman proved exhausting. She had to get straight A's on all her tests…_all of those_.

"Ms. Vocals…." Came a voice of teasing.

Unaware of the eyes that stared at her for a while, she almost lost her balance on her seat as she quickly hit the table with an opened palm to hold her ground…well, with a resounding THUG in the process.

"Sher! What do you think you're doing?" she reprimanded as she instantly arranged her creased uniform. She then stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag, walking out of the room right after. Sher would eventually follow her lead as what she usually does in the end of their classes.

"Now my image is tainted…" the pink-haired whispered after the unlikely "hitting-the-desk" scene which very well caught the attention of those left in the room.

"Sorry about that. You're spacing out a while ago…so I just thought of waking you up from your reverie. You should thank me even, I deserve it and you know it." Still into the same mood, the other girl grinned, finding her way just beside Lacus.

"Thank you then…"

"You're welcome."

Sher really acted the way she was known to…obviously a hint of sarcasm was in Lacus' tone yet the auburn haired simply ignored it. Quite a friend she was.

The weekend sound promising. This was the only time all students really got the knack to relax. But then, once out the vicinity of the school, the two were welcomed by a waiting car…a familiar waiting car.

The driver's door opened as a blue-haired man stepped out, standing tall once outside as he wore his favorite eyeglass.

The two weren't alone then as other students walking in the same direction – well, it was the entrance and exit of the _entire_ high school – saw him and his Benz. He took his glasses off and clipped it on his shirt…wearing a jacket over it matched with cocky black pants, he walked towards the two girls.

"Athrun Zala of Destiny's here?" squirmed a student as the others formed a somewhat barricade of a fuss over him. And this was no wonder, he was a celebrity after all…and who doesn't love celebrities?

Once standing next to them, Athrun took hold of both Lacus' and Sher's things with a hand as the other lay idly on his side.

"Mr. Zala…" came Lacus' somewhat hesitant voice with some others coming from the students around them in the background. Sher really was blushing hard at this unexpected scene he put up.

"Ready for your first day?" he asked.

"Don't I get to rest this weekend?"

Different eyes stared at them as if they were heroes of their favorite television shows. The three noticed this as Athrun raised an arm towards his car.

"Let's talk about this inside."

With a nod from both girls, they then walked towards the car…of course, with the bystanders crowding them, mostly ladies – making it hard to reach the said vehicle.

"Sorry ladies…I got to get going now." Came Athrun's calming voice as the two entered the car already, leaving him alone outside.

"I love you Destiny!" shouted a daring fan as a posters of their band were suddenly put up for all eyes to see. All the other students came in tow as they too shouted and professed their dire admiration for the said band.

With both hands up in level of his shoulders, he smiled at everyone as he slowly took steps backward.

"Well, thank you and please keep on supporting Destiny. On behalf of the band, I'd say this won't be the last time you'll see our members here…"

Quickly, he opened his side of the door as he immediately stepped inside. Once there, slowly he sped off, careful not to bump in any obsessed fan of theirs.

"Whew…that was close." He sighed in relief as he wore his shades once more. Lacus sat beside him and Sher found her way on the back seat.

"And as for your question earlier, I don't think you should be relaxing right now or over this weekend."

"And why is that?" came the unanimous tune of both Lacus and Sher as he slightly chuckled.

"Simply because you'd meet _the _executives on Monday afternoon. And you don't want to fail on that one."

- - - - - - - - -

"Kira, you have to cooperate!"

The said man had his back on them with his still wet hair being dried. Rye stood by the door, staring at the outside though fully aware of what was taking place. Cagalli had both her palms flat on his desk with her slumped figure. Her brows were creased as her eyes looked the fierier.

"Why are you so stubborn!" she again shouted as the redhead cleared his ear with a finger, obviously not wanting any more of the shouts in that small of a room.

"Hey Cagalli…would you mind lowering it down? It's getting a little disturbing." Said Rye as he looked on at her back.

"Well, I'd love to but this is the only way this brother of mine would listen to me." Darting her eyes on him, the red haired swallowed hard as he quickly turned away whispering a "do your best" line. There was something about Cagalli that was quite acceptable as sweet and caring but then, it was an ultimately different thing if it was an angry and obviously infuriated Cagalli.

"…if stares could kill, I swore I'd be dead the minute our eyes met…" thought Rye as he kept his mouth shut all throughout.

Focusing her attention once more on the brown-haired, she continued on her clamoring…all with a high pitched, eardrum-breaking tone.

"All I ask of you is that you agree on having Lacus in the band for formality's sake. Come Monday, she'd be scrutinized hard by all managers with all their labels, not to mention our publicists, producers, and close-call advertisers. So please, I ask you one thing…speak well of her if you're asked anything about her."

He then stood up and moved towards the door.

"If she fails, we fail. You know that, don't you?" in a somewhat calmer tune, she again spoke.

Rye blocked his way as he stood there, waiting to be allowed to pass through.

"Kira, _she_'s dead!" she then blurted out in a seemingly desperate attempt to convince him. His eyes widened as Rye flinched a little.

And in a somewhat bitter tone, with eyes that were subtle, he looked at Cagalli who by then had turned to face him.

"I know."

He then forced his way as Rye gave in…letting him out. The only sound heard after was the soft clicking of the then-closed door.

- - - - - - - - -

He initially thought of simply dashing to his destination by foot but then, even with that, the pain all those memories brought and the clash with reality both were hard to bear that even walking would prove ineffective and irrational.

By the time he reached the ground floor, he went through the back door and towards the uneasy and heated atmosphere of the parking spaces.

And it was at that time that he caught sight of Athrun's figure, waving back from his car as two girls stepped out.

He didn't know why or how it happened…he simply stood there – looking at her…she who donned a long pink hair.

She turned and saw him. Her face was expressionless then as their eyes met. His heart…it somehow skipped a beat as he decided to go…walking towards his ride.

Sher turned too and looked oddly at her friend. Lacus somehow had her gaze affixed on something…or was it someone as Sher's gaze caught a glimpse of a certain brown-haired.

"Lacus?" she said, putting a hand on the said girl's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she inquired further.

The pink-haired then looked at her friend.

"A while ago…no…don't mind me, I'm all right." She replied as she took a step forward.

She initially thought of saying what she really wanted. That moment, when their eyes locked on each other, she felt something. His eyes…his purple eyes looked somewhat sad. And that – that somehow affected her in a way she didn't quite understand.

- - - - - - - - -

Verdant.

The wide expanse looked somewhat enticing to relax as the warm breeze became cool to the touch. The orange hues from the fading horizon proved a worthy sight for the wearied eyes.

The once blue sky turned grayish and pale as the sun's radiance slowly disappeared…along with the untainted white clouds.

But then, the scene itself was somewhat intoxicating and the mood seemingly adrift and shifting from gay to saddening.

It was always like this yet it was more felt in a place where he laid his body against the grass…with structures of stones which stood still.

Soft rustles of footsteps came softly…then loudly as it neared his solitary figure. His then closed eyes fluttered open as he took a look at the person whose shadow strayed to his direction. His eyes momentarily shifted on the silver object that lay on his neck.

The said "unwelcomed" visitor took a seat next to him…a considerable number of steps away. In all this, the brown-haired kept his gaze on him.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Came the voice of the newly-entered man as he set his eyes off towards the expanse.

- - - - - - - - -

Huffing and obviously weary with her knees somewhat trembling, she straightened her back and looked on opposite directions. She had just then received information that a certain motorcycle sped off from the building but towards where she was not given any further information on.

It was already late afternoon and there she stood seemingly aghast from the long run on the stairs. Many people passed her by in this side street as she stood right in front of the building's entrance.

Her blonde hair swaying softly with the wind, she then walked towards the lined border of the road and the sidewalk as she waved a hand signaling for a public vehicle to halt. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get much luck in catching a cab this particular day…which eventually turned her already frustrated day more…frustrating.

Just then, a dark colored Benz pulled up right next to her. A car whose owner was all too familiar to her.

The window pane slowly pulled down as the figure of a man came in view. His green eyes then turned to look at her.

"Hey…need a ride?"

- - - - - - - - -

His purple eyes momentarily shifted towards the then setting sun as his hands lay on both his side. His stance was like that of someone taking a nap.

"Why are you here? Does this mean you're ready to let go?" his red hair was then caressed by the same knowing wind.

"_I won't go to that place." His voice was certain as his brown tresses followed the direction of the wind. His hands were clasped and his eyes – determined._

"_What are you saying? That's the least we could do for her…visit her." Argued a blue haired but the said man was quick in his response, as he turned and went towards the door._

Kira then straightened his back as he sat up and looked at the tombstone that lay before them.

"I remember you vowing not to come here. What made you change your mind?" Rye then looked at the same sight.

"To say farewell..." came the other's voice as he stood up and approached it.

Then, inches away, he knelt before it as he lifted a hand and touched the rough stone…allowing his fingers to linger on the smoothened engravings.

After paying his final respects, he stood up once more but remained as he was…simply gazing at that structure.

"Rika…" his voice was soft, his eyes – tender. He spoke some more words but those which would be left unheard by any other ear as he kept his eyes closed all throughout.

In all these, Rye simply looked on. Kira then turned and stared at him for a while. He started to walk towards the uphill, passing Rye as silently as he lay on the grass before he came.

And as he rode on his bike and held his helmet by the hand, he looked once more at the redhead.

"Not that it matters, still, let me ask you one thing…"

Rye faced him. His eyes on the object around the said redhead's neck.

"Did you love her…as much as she did you?"

- - - - - - - - -

The car drove smoothly against the cemented road as the view of the continuously darkening sky came in. Cagalli gazed on the outside, her ears being entertained by the faint sounds of chords from the radio.

"Tell me again…"

She then looked at the one seated beside her, whose eyes remained on the road.

"…why are we looking for Kira?"

"We…earlier we had an argument and he walked out." Came her swift answer as if she was rushing and avoiding the topic.

She then returned her eyes on her side.

"Oh, is that so? It's not like Kira to simply walk out. It must be something that really pissed him off."

She then stole a glance at the side of his face. And as she returned her sight on the same view, she noticed that his car began to turn on a corner…which of course, surprised her.

"Hey!" she then blurted out as she faced him again. Athrun simply smiled as he continued to steer the vehicle.

"You won't mind if we stop our search for a while?" he then said as the vehicle slowly turned to a stop.

"What?"

Athrun then pulled up and parked the car. And as soon as the engine silenced, he turned to his side and looked at a still questioning, and possibly objecting, Cagalli.

"I'm hungry…it's all right to grab a snack, right?"

He wore this expression on his face that either teases or was just stating a fact.

She sighed heavily as she opened the door on her side but as she was about to stand up, the blue-haired caught a grip on her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where else? There's nothing I can do about your grumbling stomach now, is there?"

She then stepped out.

- - - - - - - - - -

A wind passed…the silver chains dangled on Rye's neck as his eyes widened and his heart beat.

"_I'll probably give this to the one I'll love. To make sure he'll be safe at all times…" Rika then gazed lovingly at the necklace she wore as Kira sat beside her, thinking of something as he too had his gaze on the same object._

A smile graced his lips as his red hair stood still.

"Almost two years now…I've been dead…that long." His response echoed clear as Kira looked on at the now-dark sky.

Kira then wore his helmet and started his bike.

"And Kira…"

The said man then turned to look at him.

"Sometimes, we sacrifice and let the thing before us pass. Other times, we take the risk and take the step forward. But then, there will come a rare time when we risk and sacrifice at the same time. Still, we'll never know lest we try, won't we?"

His words were serious as Kira smiled at the statement. He then sped off with the evening wind caressing his being.

"As promised…" Rye went near the same tombstone.

"…I kept my word."

- - - - - - - - -

Athrun placed the tray over the table and took a seat opposite her. Once there, he then served his order for them as he removed the same tray and placed it over another emptied table nearby.

"Let's eat." He then said as he took his burger and bit it with much enthusiasm. He really appeared hungry as what he claimed. Cagalli on the other hand didn't touch her food as she simply stared at the window – gazing on the outside.

The blue-haired noticed this as he too took a glance on the same sight.

"You're not enjoying yourself…" gripping the soda, he drank as he shifted his gaze on the one before him.

Her amber eyes turned at him while he continued to grumble on his serving.

"I'm not as hungry as you are."

"Still…"

"What?" with her voice slightly increasing its pitch, she eyed him more.

"…still, you're hungry. So I suggest you finish it up. There're lots of starving people outside and who'd die to take a bite of your food."

Ignoring his remark, she once more turned her attention on her side. She could hear him sip from his drink and make all those noises while he ate. And it was somewhat irritating considering that they should be out searching for her brother.

A few more minutes passed. She then turned to look at her companion who by then had just been finishing his drink.

"You're done…good. Then let's go." She then spoke not as a question but more as a command. She stood up from her seat and motioned her body towards the door. By that time, no one else was around.

"It's rare…" his voice turned serious as he too stood up and grabbed the untouched burger and soda, placing both on a bag. He walked towards her. She stopped.

"…it's been so long since we've done this. And I was hoping it would be of importance to you as it had been to me." Whispering, he then walked on…passing her somewhat frozen figure by the door.

She watched as he entered his car and started it up. She stood there watching him inside. It struck her…his words. He was right. It was now unlikely that they'd spend time together and though eating in a fast food and not some classy restaurant, still, she was there _with him_. It may have been harsh but she did ignore this occasion. And she new she was insensitive at that, blinded by her causes and goals.

"Hey Cagalli…I thought you're in a hurry? Come on…we haven't got all day." He then called out with the window pane down. He was his usual self then as the traces of his seriousness faded.

- - - - - - - - -

He took off his helmet as soon as he parked his bike by the space. He then placed it over and locked it behind as he alighted the vehicle. Once standing on foot, he ruffled his hair and took a breather. It was almost past six then and it took him a full hour to get back.

Somehow, he knew Cagalli was worried about him and his well-being. Staking off like that would more than likely get her on her feet and dash to his possible whereabouts. Still, he was hoping to find her in the place where he left her.

He then took with him a brown bag of burger and fries. He had earlier eaten his meal and so, he figured Cagalli might be too hungry to function well. A take-out would do…it must if he still wished to be in speaking terms with his twin.

He waited patiently as all numbers ascended in the screen. Standing still with his back against the wall, he couldn't help but rethink his actions all over. Particularly the proposal of his sister about a certain pink-haired. A bell rang as both doors fluttered open. He then walked forward with the same elevator doors closing behind.

Carrying the bag in one hand, he walked along the familiar hallway. But as soon as he got into his office, he saw no one. Funny. Rye was there with her that time when he left, but he didn't even ask him about the matter.

And as he scratched the back of his head, he turned to leave the room. Now, where would he go next?

He was about to take a step further when a faint sound of voice echoed…

His eyes momentarily widened as he turned towards the place where it came from.

_That voice…_

Images of a dark haired girl with clear brown eyes came in mind.

He then motioned his feet towards the other hallways and corridors, keeping his ears open and his senses keen. Not far from where his office stood was their practice studio. And from there, the voice came pouring forth. It was a beautiful melody…one which he thought was like that from someone he knew.

Softly and cautiously, the door slid open with his fingers on its side. His velvet eyes looked further and as soon as the door made a thumping sound, the same voice stopped its singing.

There, in the middle she stood. The microphone amidst her grasp as her blue eyes looked on at his figure.

No words poured from either the two's mouths as they stood their grounds, each looking at one another's still figures.

- - - - - - - - -

They were currently traversing through the side road overlooking the wide ocean expanse. Barely an hours drive led the two here as they kept their search for the said man.

And perhaps it was also an uneventful day as slowly, the vehicle turned to a halt. A beeping sound echoed loudly in its monotonous tone as an orange light accompanied the visual representation of such an ominous weird sound.

"What's that? Why did we stop?" came Cagalli's voice whose focus turned on the blue-haired.

The said man sighed as he never left his gaze on the monitor.

"Darn it…" cursed him as he looked at Cagalli.

"What?"

"I guess I forgot to fuel up…" with all honesty and in obvious sweaty stance, he spoke as he swallowed hard.

"What did you say?!"

Her shout resounded throughout the area.

- - - - - - - - -

Lacus came to her senses as she bowed her head, paying her respect to someone older. She would want to say something but as soon as her eyes locked on with his, she found herself speechless. His face wore that of momentary shock and nothing more. He wasn't even moving an inch since he came in.

"Mr. Yamato?" came her inquiring voice, taking the initiative to speak and break the seemingly spell bound man.

With her call, he blinked. A if not knowing how he got there, he scratched the back of his head. His eyes nonchalantly staring at anything else other than the lady.

She took the step forward and cautiously approached him. Until this day, the memory of how they clashed remained fresh in her memory. This Yamato was the impulsive one whose words could pierce right through anyone. And admittedly, she feared what he might be there to tell her. There must be a reason why he stood there at that door.

"Is there…" gathering up her courage, she breathed hard.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Yamato?" she was able to say as she stood a couple of steps away.

He then looked at her, his hand down on his side.

"That song…"

"What?"

"What's the title?"

"_What was the title of the song you were singing?" she then asked, as if conversing with a long time friend. _

She didn't understand but as he asked, the scene when she first met Cagalli raced through her mind.

She still felt the intense heat created by his stares. He might not know how uncomfortable it was for her to be stared upon like that.

"Wind's Bliss." She replied with her eyes darted away.

As if sparing her from further tension, he then walked towards the audience seats and took one for himself. As he sat, he placed the brown bag on an adjacent seat with his gaze never leaving her figure.

She turned at once and in time, caught sight of him. They were alone then as Sher bought some fast food which would very well provide for their dinner.

Still, she had no idea of his intentions. Why was he there in the first place when everyone seemed to leave her by herself?

"On Monday…"

Shaking her thoughts, she again had her eyes on his calm figure.

"At least twenty people will come here by invitation to formally test your skills." His eyes shut as his voice unwavered.

"It had been a tradition – a practice – a custom, whatever you call it. Out of respect for the elders and those who've helped a band start up, these strangers ought to know every single detail this band has." Slowly his eyes opened, revealing his violet irises.

"I told you once to fully get into the band, you'll need the consent of those concerned. These people who'll come on Monday also are among those whose consent you needed."

"Why are you saying these to me?" she then spoke after his litany of information which frankly did somehow shake her thoughts.

He then lifted a leg and laid it over another…seemingly in a cross-legged stance by the chair.

"Desire, dream, destiny. All those words seemed attractive and promising. You're lucky you got here in the first place. But…" in a sharp note, he looked at her.

"…you'll have to show them truly how far you can go to stay where you are now."

Lacus looked down on the ground she stood.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a tone slightly above a whisper.

"I like the song you just sang. With that piece, you might just win their favor."

"Mr. Yamato…"

"Ms. Clyne, let me ask you one thing…"

"Huh?"

He then jolted up his seat as he approached her whose feet seemed to be glued to where she stood.

"Do you really want to be this band's vocalist?"

Standing a few inches from her, he had his head in level with hers. She could feel his breathing in such a close proximity.

She couldn't speak but managed to say her answer with a nod.

"Then, you'll have to follow all that I say now on." He then straightened his back and took a couple of steps away, his destination being the stage. Once there, he turned the microphone on as an echo sounded. With a little tap on it, it appeared that the one thing missing was a singer.

It was at this moment that he looked at her direction.

"Show me."

Her gaze remained affixed on his.

"Sing me a song as if it contained your desire to prove your worth."

- - - - - - - - -

Laying his phone down, he then leaned against the side of his car's door. His head resting on its roof as a girl his age stood beside him.

"Kira's at the building. The staff there called me just now."

He had his eyes on her then as she had hers on the ocean right below the cliff where the road lay.

The sidelights of the car kept on blinking as the soft sound of music strands from the radio played on.

"I also called for help. A cab would be here and get us out. Similarly, a tow truck is headed this way for my Benz." He said, appearing as though he's been conversing with himself as Cagalli didn't look interested in each word he spoke.

He sighed. His blue tresses being caressed by a gentle breeze. The post light nearby was the only source of light and warmth in such a cool part of the day.

"What made you think Kira would be here in the first place?"

"Because…" finally, she spoke but her eyes never left the sight before.

"…every time he's down and ganged upon, he'd come to the sea and cry his heart out. The crashing waves being his sole guardian. That's why I thought he would've been here."

His eyes momentarily shifted on her figure as instantly as they returned to the sky above.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" he then replied, as though everything was a fact.

She turned to look at him.

"Of course. He's the only brother I got."

"And what could've caused him to get pissed off at you like that?"

"Things…just things."

He sighed.

"It's about Lacus isn't it?"

She immediately looked at him and the expression he wore. The subject being her was not the one she would love to delve into as of this moment.

"You really want her in the band, don't you?" he asked as though the matter should be taken lightly.

"I do…don't you?" it was her turn to throw him the same question.

The fondness he showed every time Lacus was around…it was different. His stares, his genuine care, his smiles…all seemed distant from what he usually shows everyone.

"As much as you do. Cagalli…may I ask you why you want her in so badly?"

It won't be considered a harm to tell him of what she truly felt about the matter. He was, after all, still a part of her life.

Breathing hard, she recalled the first time she met the pink-haired.

"I was just passing by the street yesterday afternoon. I actually intended to cross at once but then, I heard a sweet voice."

"Her voice…"

"It sounded familiar yet it was different at the same time."

He then shifted his gaze and let it on the overlooking scene.

"The first time I saw her sitting by the bench in her lone as she sang that truly unique song, I knew she was the one. I knew it in my heart. Though at first, she sounded much like…"

"Rika. I noticed it too when we first lay her in the practice studio. Is that why you got her in then?"

"Not really." Shaking her head, a slight smile graced her lips.

"Perhaps, I desperately voted to get her in because I felt she would be the one who'd help _him_ out…." She continued with her eyes dreamy yet full of hope.

"And you're still thinking about that monkey-faced brother of yours 'til the last minute." He smirked as he stole a glance on the side of her face. She caught him in the act and even saw the funny expression he made. And then, just then, she laughed as he too shared her joy.

Silly.

They really looked silly laughing at nothing. Being held up in the middle of nowhere where no vehicle came to pass, with only the sole pole lamp as their companion, they shared a gleesome disposition like mad people…crazy yet full of genuine sheerness.

And when all these died down, the lingering silence occupied the place as both remained still, their gazes anywhere but on each other.

"So what's your reason then, Athrun? Why do you want to get her in so badly yourself?" she didn't dare look at him as she threw the same inquiry. She'd rather stare at the stoned cemented road than see him express his response.

He was about to speak himself when a taxi cab came in view. Its headlights lighting up the seemingly darkened area.

Cagalli expected an answer at least but maybe, this was not the right time to hear it. The said car pulled up next to their stranded figures as an older looking man moved the window pane down.

"Mr. Athrun Zala?" he asked as he looked at his girl companion, "And company, I assume?"

Athrun simply nodded as he opened the door for Cagalli. The said girl entered the vehicle, as Athrun first took his keys off his Benz. Another vehicle came from the opposite direction…the much-expected and waited-for truck.

- - - - - - - - - -

"It would need a little polishing but then, it would suffice for now." Kira then stood up from his seat, as he took a look at his watch. 7:30 pm, and there's still no Cagalli around. Lacus just finished doing a repeated performance of Wind's Bliss as she herself felt the weariness her body's been enduring for the longest time now.

Perhaps school and extra-curricular activities such as singing can't be mixed after all. It seemed too demanding for her frail body.

"Let's call this a day. You've done enough. " he then spoke all of a sudden, disrupting her reverie.

"But, Sher's still not here…"

Just then, a beeping sound echoed as both eyes turned to look from where it came from. Lacus rushed to her bag and took out her phone…pressing some buttons as soon as it came in view.

"So, what's that about?" inquired the brown haired as he took a brown bag which lay on a chair.

"Sher sent a message…apologizing for she had to go to an emergency…attend to an urgent matter."

"She left you." He spoke with not much sympathy in his voice.

"What?" turning her head, she caught sight of the brown-haired wearing his jacket.

"Your friend, she left you didn't she?"

"No, she didn't. You sound as though she's a culprit or something. Surely it was an urgent matter as she said so. She's my friend…and…" she began to object but Kira silenced her by placing her coat over her shoulders.

"I'll take you home. Athrun's not here to pick you up and when he's not around, expect I'll fetch you every now and then."

Without waiting for her response, he then walked out the room. There's nothing she can do about it then, as she followed soon.

- - - - - - - - - -

Reaching the basement, she looked on and searched for his car.

"What are you doing there? My bike's over here." The brown-haired called out.

"Bike?" she mumbled as she turned to where he was. True, it was a motorcycle. A black colored motorcycle with two silver exhaust pipe-looking objects on its farther end. Of course Lacus did not know much about motorcycle specifications. She's been used to the life of luxury and cars…but now, never had he ridden in a bike before or even got close to the actual thing.

"What's wrong?" asked him again as he noticed she wasn't moving an inch from where she stood. She simply swallowed hard and pretended the matter was nothing as she practically ran towards where he was.

"Wear this, and hold tight." He instructed, giving her a helmet as he rode first. Lacus did as she was told as she took a seat with legs apart on the rear.

But once there, another problem arose. She momentarily took a second to look at his back. He told her to hold tight…but hold where? She looked at her sides, hoping to see some screwed up loosened iron where she could hold onto but to her dismay, his bike had been well-crafted and manufactured with no such specifications.

She then returned her gaze on his back, thinking of the previous movies she watched not long ago. During those bike scenes, the back sitter usually holds onto the driver on his waist…and puts both his arms around the other's stomach area. But the whole thought of it made her tremble. It would appear like "hugging" the person, won't it?

And as though her worries were far from over, he then started to slowly gather some speed, which caught her pretty surprised as she desperately and immediately took hold of his jacket…both hands' fingers gripping tightly on its material.

Kira might have felt it as his bike suddenly but slowly turned to a halt. With a foot on the ground, he turned to his side and stole a glance back at him.

He sighed as he grabbed her wrist from behind and placed her arm over his waist. He then took hold of the other and did the same thing.

Once both her arms where around his body, and in place, he then looked forward. Lacus's words seemed caught behind her tongue as she simply complied and not objected to his actions.

"Now, hold on tight." He whispered as he started revving his bike again.

She had been traversing the familiar routes back and forth riding in luxurious rides yet she must admit that this was something different. And as she tightened her hold on his body, leaning hers against his, she allowed herself to be graced by the same evening air in an unlikely way.

This was her first ride on a motorcycle. The first one she spent with him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Stepping out, she removed the helmet she wore as she handed it towards Kira. He then secured it and placed it on the rear where she once sat earlier as he fixed other things.

"Come to the building tomorrow at six am. You need to rest well tonight…both your body and your voice." not clearly understood as a plead but rather a task she needed to do involuntarily, he spoke as a parting remark.

He then looked at her and somehow saw the slight gleam of questioning in her face.

"Is there anything you want to ask?"

She looked hesitant at first but when he threatened to gesture his leave, she suddenly spoke up, uncovering what's been bothering her all this while.

"Mr. Yamato…"

The said man turned and looked at her with the side of his face. His eyes on her figure.

"You still haven't told me your reason. Why are you helping me get through this? It seemed so…wrong considering that you…you didn't harbor much liking to my singing the first time. So, why?" her eyes could either look pleading or just teary as she looked on at him with all possible sincerity. Her words created a full force in them as they were uttered clearly.

He then darted his head up letting his eyes wander through the starry sky. Lifting an opened palm towards the horizon, he looked on, as if trying to grab one of those sparkling heavenly bodies.

He laid his hand by his side once more yet his eyes remained on those things above them.

"I visited an old friend today and told her about an interesting girl I met." He then shifted his gaze on the pink-haired.

"I told her this girl challenged me and told me she'd be the best vocalist our band will ever have."

"What did she say?" as if contemplating on the same matter, her voice resounded fully with the cool air taking space.

"She didn't say much…but told me not to let that girl go."

Her eyes widened as Kira locked his eyes on hers.

"But still, even if she didn't say those things, I wouldn't have it any other way either."

…

…

…

His bike sped off…leaving a trail of smoke as she stood by the black gates.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Now, this chapter's long…really long. I've decided and finally made up my mind. This will be seven chapters long, not six as what I've announced earlier. Whew! Thanks for the support on this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I shall…**

"…**write** as much as I **like**…**'til** I **stop** liking writing.**"**

These **words** I shall **keep**…for the one who earned my **respect**.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5:

**Gust**

- - - - - - - - - -

Her eyes slowly opened as her body started to twitch. The sunlight – unwelcomed – entered her room from the tiny gaps left in between the window curtains, landing softly on her cheek.

Brushing away a strand of hair, she lazily stooped her body forward, then right after, leaned against the headboard. Her sight shifted on the clock that lay on her bedside.

"Quarter to 8…"

Finding her slippers, she stood up and walked across the room. Quickly turning to a corner, she looked up at the ceiling, seemingly in awe as if she'd never seen it before. There was really nothing into it, just that a thought suddenly opened somewhere in her mind by merely gazing at it.

--

"_What? You're not riding with me?" she asked as the blue-haired had his body leaned on the side of her door. _

"_I don't trust their operator…" stealing a glance on a somewhat busied man by the truck, he then returned his momentarily disturbed gaze on her._

"…_I don't want anyone to touch my Benz other than me of course." Giving his usual smile, he closed her door._

_Looking back at Cagalli, he then waved a hand as he took a couple of steps backward, away from the vehicle she was in._

"_And Cagalli…do take care of yourself. Don't skip meals, ok?"_

_The car then sped off, leaving a still waving Athrun behind._

_--_

She then went towards her kitchen…being reminded to take in something fitting for a meal. As soon as she opened the refrigerator door, however, the sight of lingering emptiness welcomed her. But then, such didn't quite cause a frantic or exaggerated shock on her part…she was quite used to seeing it empty anyway.

Why she bothered to look into it every morning was questionable though.

Paving a way for a sigh, she returned to her room and proceeded to her morning routines. Not minding the drowsiness and apparent laziness, she prepared herself as she grabbed her things, thinking of getting a quick bite on her way to work.

And as she turned the knob, a waiting figure whose fist was high up stood right in front of her. Obviously at a loss for words, an eye fest took place…which lasted for a couple of minutes or so.

"Hey…" he was first to speak, lowering his hand.

Cagalli then looked sideways, trying to figure out if anyone did accompany him in her apartment door. Seeing no one, she faced him once more.

"And I assume…he didn't contact you either." Words were fast to her as she let out yet another sigh…perhaps of knowing rather than worry.

"I won't say that exactly…"

"Really? Then what are you doing here?"

Moving away from where she stood, she then closed the door behind her, walking past him in the process. He didn't take it to heart – what she did, that is - but rather followed her lead as she descended the stairs.

As soon as they reached the ground floor, he then gestured her towards his car. Cagalli stared at him for a while, wearing an expression of curiosity.

"I figured you needed a ride…"

With that, she nodded her head. Reaching it, being the gentleman that he was, he opened the door for her but before fully sitting herself inside, he anxiously looked her way.

"About your brother…"

"What about him?"

"Well, I didn't quite say that I didn't get a chance to talk to him nor had any contact with him."

"What are you saying?"

Scratching the back of his head, he turned away and shifted his gaze elsewhere. Somewhat reluctant yet certain, he faced her once more.

"Truth is…" he deeply breathed in.

"…he went up to my apartment just this morning…"

He prepared his ears.

"He did what?"

- - - - - - - - - -

The sun wasn't even rising then. He still wore the outfit he had the other night as he felt dizziness come over him. Frankly, making sure his Benz was in safe hands sure brought lots of headache in compensation. And he had just reached his apartment, thinking the whole process took forever.

Lying momentarily asleep in his couch, he surmised he would have experienced better (or slept better for that matter) if he just heeded her advice. A few more hours, make that three hours to be exact, he should be back at the office looking unlikely "normal" so as not to worry to his peers.

Knock.

He was asleep…he knew he was in the dream world but the sound really appeared real.

Knock. Knock.

Opening an eye, he looked sideways. Another knock echoed for the third time. With this, he sat up and ruffled his hair. Approaching the door, he peeked into the small hole in it. But seeing this person had his back on him, he had no choice but to open it…just a small gap to make sure this person would not penetrate into his room…lest he wanted to be bothered with knocks.

Cautiously, he did so without further ado.

"Yes?"

The said "unknown" person turned around. His purple eyes looking at his weary ones. Athrun had to blink twice just to make sure. The black circles in his eyes never were a hindrance as he opened the door wide.

"Come in." he invited to which the brunette promptly refused.

"So, what's this about?" he later settled with.

"A favor."

His brow furrowed a bit, but then returned to as it was as he examined his friend closely. Suspicious perhaps of how he was acting early in the morning.

"Er…favor? What about?"

"Lacus…don't bother yourself with her." After saying those, he turned around and dared step forward…fully intent on leaving the other behind.

By this time, faint chirping of birds could be heard as the dark skies were slowly and literally being broken up by a ray.

"Why would I do that?" the blue-haired asked as though not letting the matter pass easily.

He sighed. Kira did.

"Just…don't."

Then, he left. Athrun stood there for a couple more minutes. Not really sure if he got the message clearly or vice versa, he simply looked outside as the horizon began to clear and his surrounding be filled with vibrancy.

"I guess sleeping now would be of no use…" he concluded as he went back inside…taking to heart every word that his old friend said.

- -

Bricked and stoned. That's how this street would be described as Kira caught his breath. It was a long walk…way too long which he didn't quite prepare for. Thirty minutes. That's how long it took him to find this residency. It sure looked different than how it appeared in the evenings.

It was just a consolation that this neighborhood's residents didn't bother to jog around or do usual morning routines such as walking the dog, cycling or anything like it. If they did, then it would be pretty awkward to heave heavily and pant in the side streets like what he was doing now. Especially if you're a well-known artist.

The smaller gates opened shortly as he glanced at his watch. It was five minutes past six. A female figure then emerged from thereon. She was acting slightly out of the normal if one could say. From where he stood, he could see her act skeptically…looking both sideways as if someone was out there to hunt her.

She then walked on the side road towards his direction…wearing a funny hat and ridiculously gigantic glasses. Add to that her unfashionable brown coat to top it all off. Again, this earned a resounding sigh on his part as he raised an arm to stop her on her tracks. Just in time when she reached his slumped figure whose back was against the cemented wall.

"No matter what you wear or how weird you act…I know it's you." He started as he looked at her in close light.

The girl squirmed a bit. For a moment, Kira thought she'd deny the whole matter. She faced him and examined him in return.

"Mr. Yamato?" surprised, she truly was.

"And what's with the outfit?"

"Oh…this?" she looked at what she donned then with slight hints of embarrassment in her lines, she added:

"Well, you see…I just snuck out…"

"And I was expecting you'd jump from the wall or something." He then let his arm down as he turned his back on her. She was sure his remark meant something sarcastic or so but then let it pass as she quickly followed his lead.

Soon, they were walking side by side with the morning sun high up.

"I was meaning to ask…what are you doing here?"

Kira slightly glanced at her before returning his gaze on the road. He wasn't sure himself as to the answer to her inquiry but then found enough a reason to respond.

"It's past six. You're late so I figured I could come and get you. As what I've said, I'd be the one to fetch you every now and then."

"I see. I didn't think you'd take it to heart though." She whispered back.

"What's that you say?" He quickly stopped his steps as Lacus raised both hands slightly up and waved them sideways…her tone wearing every possible guilt.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

And when she turned her attention on where they were, she realized it was a bus stop where he took them both.

"What are we doing here? I thought you had a bike with you?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the pavement. Kira stood beside her, anticipating the next bus ride.

"I got it repaired last night."

"Last night?"

"After coming to your place, I noticed the brakes were loose." He explained further upon her inquiry. Just then, the said bus halted in front upon which they rode in.

- - - - - - - - - -

Different familiar structures came her way as the bus strode in moderate speed. He sat just beside her – his attention? Well, he kept his eyes closed all throughout. Soon, soft snorting was heard as she looked at the one seated next to her.

Like a little boy, with both arms crossed upon his chest, he sat peacefully. She had seen him grumpy and all, even in the verge of losing his temper. Then, she had never seen him look as tired as he did now. She had best leave him at that and never disturb him. Besides, he did make the effort to keep his word, that is, fetch her every now and then.

It wasn't a couple more minutes when the vehicle slowly halted. The front doors opened as one by one, the passengers took their leave. They remained seated as Kira was still in his dream world. She didn't know how to appropriately wake him up but considering the fact that they were now the ones left and the conductor started making his way to their seats (which was three seats from the back), she better do something – nudge him anywhere to awaken him.

This she did with a slight tap on his shoulder. He looked attentive though, if not sensitive as the tiny contact of her finger arose him. He looked at the aisle and then on everywhere else around them.

"We're here already?" he inquired as though it wasn't as obvious as it really had been. She nodded her head and stood up. She made her way to the door while he simply followed her lead. The moment both were out, the bus took off…clearly, they were the ones they waited for before leaving the stop.

"What time is it?" he asked further. She glanced at her watch.

"8:50."

Upon hearing this, Kira looked around once more. Lacus didn't know why but still, she shifted her gaze wherever he had his. Her ridiculous glasses and weird-looking hat now well-kept in her then overly-sized bag.

"There." He pointed towards a nearby fast food.

"What's there?"

He faced her once more and gave her a smile – his first for the day.

"Let's eat breakfast."

- - - - - - - - - -

The doors slid open as two figures entered it. Cagalli sat down on a seat near the window. She was, to say, fond of gazing on the outside whenever she had the chance to. She then looked at her watch, seemingly impatient as Athrun made his way towards the counter. It seemed though he had been enthused to eat in a fast food these days. He may have scrapped the whole idea of fancy in exchange for the swift and prompt service such as this offered.

"8:40…" she mumbled as she caught sight of a nearby bus.

Athrun already came up with their order and was currently placing the same on their table. He then sat across her…like the same position they had yesterday.

"What are you looking at?" he asked upon noticing the slight distraction on her face.

"Well, that bus had been sitting ducks for 10 mins. now. They do have a time limit, don't they?" she then had her focus on the blue-haired who wore this expression which said "you're weird".

"Never mind." She gave up as she turned to her meal (which she momentarily ignored).

Just then, the bell rang again (as the door had a bell over it) signifying newly-entered customers.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kira and Lacus went towards the seats located far from the windows. It appeared he wasn't the one fond of gazing out elsewhere. He says he tend to lose his focus by doing so…which she found all too unlikely.

Complying with his petty "request", she sat herself right in the middle of the area. It wasn't a busy day in this fast food as its customers could be counted by the fingers. And it was also in this very reason that she noticed two familiar people sitting a couple of seats away by the window. Kira had his back on them but could very well see the expression she wore. He turned around and glanced at where she was looking at…finally settling them on the two ones seated not far.

"And I thought I was imagining things when I saw his Benz." He stated as he gestured towards the said people.

It was only a matter of minutes when Kira reached them. Cagalli's shout could very well be heard as Athrun stood up and shook his hand, at the same time, trying to calm the blonde down. Then after, the brunette lifted an arm towards the pink-haired's direction, as the two looked on and waved. All Lacus could do, as she did not join them in their conversation…yet, was wave back and put on her usual smile.

Lacus then moved towards the three, sitting on an empty chair on their table. Kira had his own seated right next to Athrun who still held a grip on Cagalli's arm. Though vexed at the current turn of events, the blonde managed to control her temper and calmly just place it on the brutally ambushed fries. Really…contending with her was out of the question. It appeared though only Athrun could handle her mood swings.

"So, what are you two doing here?" asked the blue-haired while momentarily pausing in taking his serving.

"The same reason you both are." Kira replied though was least interested on Athrun's questions.

"So, you two on your way to the office? I could give you a ride." He added as he glanced on both Lacus and Kira. It was a great idea, Lacus thought and for once she wanted to agree on his offer. It wasn't a good idea to take the bus any longer as it took them about hours to just get on the mainland. Lacus' home was situated on a mountainous peak…well, not literally but in a sense where nature and human dwellings balanced out. Her father wanted to settle on a place as much as possible far away from the cosmopolitan but not too _far_ away.

"Sorry. We got to go. Thanks to the offer anyway." As he said this (which was a shock to the pink-haired), Kira stood up from his seat and bowed to both Athrun and Cagalli. He then held a grip on Lacus' hand (which was a greater shock on the said girl) with Lacus standing up as if on impulse. The offer Athrun gave out appeared to anger him or something like it.

"Leaving already?" Athrun said once more as he too stood up.

"Really…you could have told us where you were yesterday or where you're going today." Cagalli inserted, rather, complained to a seemingly deafened Kira.

He completely ignored the two, leaving just a simple "sorry about that" to Cagalli and a cold "we already talked about this" to Athrun. The two tired to object but then figured all would be in vain as Kira began to motion his feet across the room. Lacus was trailing behind, her hand still in his. If she didn't pace up with him, then surely she'd be literally dragged and she didn't want such an embarrassing scene.

She at least managed to say a "good day" and "nice to see you" to both before fading away, thankfully.

Once outside, Kira kept his pace. Walking fastly in the side streets with Lacus almost beside him, he was taking the lead, for certain.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Train station. We'll get you some decent dress." He replied without even glancing at her (or just checking up on her after the incident). Of course, the first was not the exact place to get a dress but a means to reach the place where they could actually purchase one.

"I thought you're hungry?" she asked which he only shook his head.

"Not anymore. I…lost my appetite."

"Ah…well, is this about…" she was meaning to say Athrun or Cagalli but then, Kira suddenly stopped. Before she knew it, they were at the foot of a long winding stairs. And she didn't notice that they were already at the train station itself, a big thanks to the fast walk (almost a run) Kira did. Never had she truly felt that time, and place in this case, did fly.

They made it to the second trip towards where she did not know. She just knew it was the second for the schedule said so. It was also in this reason that the train was literally crowded as those who managed to get in would most likely stand up…including them.

Just then, a formal suited man in the age of the 40's entered before the doors fully closed. He positioned himself beside Lacus, giving her a malicious look in the process. And when people started flowing in due to the final call, the said man began to come closer to her, almost leaning against her body which luckily was facing side wards. Still, she could feel he was "crowding" her on purpose and she was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable at this.

It was then that an arm was placed around her shoulder. She then felt her body being pulled away from the said man. She turned to look at who it was who held a somewhat possessive grip on her.

"Stay with me." He whispered…his velvet eyes looking down at her. She nodded her head and simply held on a rod for balance as he had his attention shifted forward.

It may sound a bit "corny" or one which some would say "shallow" but then, deep within, she felt protection and security just being there beside him. And his hold on her, no matter how possessive or self-servicing was one which gave her an assurance that everything would be all right so long as she stayed _with _him. And this feeling, she savored 'til the announcement of their stop came.

- - - - - - - - - -

What she saw was that of a great shopping district. One with labels of all famous designers on their plaques. And this astonished her. She had never been in this side of the district and for lack of knowledge (possibly of ignorance) she didn't know existed. It was, by the looks of it, built for those with the celebrity status on them.

"Ready for a make-over?" he asked and without even hearing her response, he then walked forward…her hand on his once more.

When she felt her legs tremble from weariness, he led her towards a small park located within the vicinity. The walk, no matter how short the distance, was hard to endure. It had been tiresome, true. To enter each shop and rummage about each item they possessed were enough reasons for her to feel quite exhausted. It was a good thing that Kira managed t find her an outfit which he believed (direly, to add) fitted her personality and would appear (he boasted) aesthetically pleasing to his (and his companions?) taste, or so that was what he said.

Not intent on showing how much she loved to take a break (though he already knew), she asked him questions as they walked about. He seemed to be in search of something as it appeared.

"Does anyone here recognize you?" she started as the question lingered on her mind. They had ridden a bus, a train and walked quite a lot yet never had she seen even a single soul approach them, (or rather him) and it seemed to be a wonder, considering the status he and his band enjoyed. She could clearly remember how her peers at school literally flocked her and Sher (thanks to Athrun) the last time the blue-haired went there for a short-lived visit.

He turned to look at her, as if the question didn't intrigue him much though he did try to look quite interested in the matter, perhaps a consolation to her inquiry.

"Oh, they do…" he stated as a matter-of-factly.

"They just don't think it's proper to fuss over people when they have other businesses to attend to or if the matter was quite monotonous." He added.

She understood the first part quite well but the latter? Noticing how he was in the mood to answer her queries (which was a rarity), she continued throwing them.

"Quite monotonous?"

"Yes. Example, the district we are in isn't any ordinary place any ordinary person would possibly know…"

True, true. She had been quite "ignorant" of the area herself, she thought.

"…all because this is the fashion capital of all celebrities – icons in politics, business tycoons, those hailing from the entertainment scene, and the like. They live the life in a, say, papparazi-infused world where their every move is scrutinized by the public eye. The shopkeepers know this very well and thus, give a customary 'hi' to each customer they have. I tell you, you'd bump into only two persons roaming in this place."

"Two?"

"Either a star or a future star." He ended as he stopped his pace. She was still trying to comprehend his whole speech and she observed (and perhaps concluded, as well) that all those must be true. She managed to steal a peek on the price tags of the dresses she was made to fit and admittedly, they were soaring high. However, such a fact didn't much surprise her. Being one accustomed to the living of the wealthy, she was, to say, quite used to wearing these high-priced goods. She even had her own collection of dresses much – way much – expensive and costly than any dress she fitted this day.

Kira's eyes were fixed on a certain structure. She looked at it, too, as there was a certain hint of unknown interest in his orbs. It was nothing unusual for her, just a simple fountain splashing some waterworks. What was certain though, he found what he's been looking for much to her approval.

He hopped onto a step – one in which others would normally sit on. Then, he turned around and faced her, with such please in his face. She was to inquire further but then he held a hand towards her.

Hesitant at first, she took the gesture and found her body being thrusted at once on his. Once beside him, he left her there and stepped off to the ground. She intended to follow (though she never really knew what's gotten into him or why they were doing such considerably silly thing in the first place), but was eventually stopped by his uncanny stares.

"Stay there." He commanded to which she obediently complied.

Soon enough, the darkness did come, accompanied by the usual radiant moon and stars. And she had been standing there while he remained situated below – feet away from her.

"Mr. Yamato…" she was beginning to object when she was hushed by him. After a while or so, she felt an unlikely warmth behind her thus, making herself turn around to see for herself what it was. Upon seeing it, no words seemed to escape her mouth. The waters were illuminated by changing hues of colors from the bulbs that were carefully situated one ach curve. The angel-like design, or carving, in the middle was highlighted by a clear yellow light which turned to orange every other minute. The sight seemed intoxicating – breathtaking even as never had she seen such a unique display of man-made craft and ingenuity.

"It's…beautiful." She mused as her eyes never left it. Her impatience, objections, qualms, and ultimately weariness quickly faded as thoughts of just genuine awe filled her being.

"Now, Ms. Clyne, would you sing for me?" came his voice. Not of command, nor of plea, but a request with the message in its simplicity. It was the first time she had heard him ask something of her this kindly and surely, she was not up to disappoint him.

Facing her sole audience, and being complemented by the subtle rays behind, she breathed in calmly and did as he requested.

Her soothing voice filled the small park. Every note she sang from her heart as she felt the evening wind caress and encourage her to go on. His eyes remained affixed on her and not a muscle did he tried to move.

And by the time the song ended, he put his hands together and made a resounding clap. This was his way to show his appreciation for the well-interpreted and undoubtedly wonderfully-sang song.

She bowed her head low and thanked him. She didn't think her voice would sound so well herself but perhaps it had something to do with the ambiance her surroundings provided.

She then sat on the same spot where she stood as Kira did the same…sitting himself not far from her.

"Sing that way on Monday, and I'm certain you'd get their favor with ease." He spoke as she stole a glance on the side of his face. She just nodded her head with her gaze on the then starlit sky. She never imagined being in an unknown place with the one person she thought she can't get along with would feel this unexpectedly good inside out.

"They care for you a lot…"

She turned on him. He eyed her though not completely shifting his body towards her.

"Athrun and the others, I mean. They trust you and your skill."

"I know that…" her voice started to fail.

"…but, I still don't know if I could pull this off. So much expectations are on me, and the burden seemed unbearable…" she confessed.

His gentle eyes looked straight at hers. For a minute or so, she truly felt the care in them.

"I may not show it, but I don't have the confidence in me as well. I could only play the guitar though even with that, I still feel nervous. But, once you get in the stage, you tend to forget everything else. I feel ecstatic to be playing my strings…you love singing, don't you? I think if you're doing what you wanted to do, you don't have to pressure yourself."

He then looked up at the same sky.

"I don't know how to take off your burden or anything, but if it matters…remember that you have the whole gang on your back. If they deny it, which I don't think they would, I'd still be around."

He then stood up and stretched both his arms, as he turned around once more to look at her.

"And don't you think this is such a wonderful evening?"

He smiled.

All these remained on her as she nodded her head and walked beside him, savoring the time and the contentment she felt within.

- - - - - - - - - -

They found themselves once more back on the same stop. This time, however, they were alone with the deepening night.

Kira stood by her, waiting patiently for the arrival of the bus. Lacus earlier had protested, saying she could do such a simple task. She felt she needn't bother ask more of his time (though it may seem it was him who asked for hers n the duration of the day).

He glanced at his side. The cool evening breeze gave her slight shivers.

"Lacus…" he then took his coat off and placed it around her shoulders, giving her enough warmth in the bleak atmosphere. She had hers over yet somehow the material wasn't as thick as it ought to be.

She looked up at him…his eyes of clear velvet no longer clouded as what she had always seen in them. She had noticed it diminish in a significant manner during the day but then ended that it would be best to just keep the realization to herself. Then, he spoke…imparting with her some things which would prove vital later on.

"There are three things you should know…" keeping memory of her earlier confession (as she spoke of the things that disturbed her), he faced her once more.

"One, air supply and voice regulation. You have to relax your throat muscles. Do not overdo your larynx. Get supply from your abdomen area. And…" he lifted a hand towards her.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing it towards her neck. She nodded meekly as he stroke that area up and down with his fingers.

"Massage your throat every once in a while. Breathe in deeply and breathe out instantly when you feel the air's quite compressed inside." Removing his hold on her, he looked forward once more.

"The second one is that you must sing from your heart. If something comes or is done because you want to do it, and you put your heart and mind into it, no walls would stand with your breaking."

She remained silent, her ears keen on what was told to her. She could sense the sincerity and concern in his tone. She knew he cared for her then.

"Third, when you stand up in front of your audience, the moment your fingers touch the microphone, when faint sounds of chords started playing, think of the one person that you offer that song for as if he's your sole audience, as if he's right in front of you, listening to your every word."

An engine sound came to the senses as a familiar bus halted smoothly in front of the every stop they stood in. Lacus said her goodbyes while declining his offer to come along with her. He didn't insist further and just settled to see her off.

Once inside, she waved at him and just before the doors slid close.

"Thank you, Mr. Yamato. I promise, I won't fail you, Mr. Zala, Ms. Attha or Mr. Fujimoto. I shall do my best and shall prove my worth."

- - - - - - - - - -

The day passed quickly. Maybe it was because they did have "fun" though only Lacus admitted it. The trip on the bus, the unexpected acts of Kira with Athrun and his twin, the groping of a malicious man on the train, the marvelous and exhausting "make-over" and the silent time spent with him were all too memorable and surprisingly happened within just this day.

And with the thought still, she entered their house….weary from the day's activities. Kira approved well of her singing and was quite satisfied with every aspect in her. Perhaps he was confident that that will do. And this was good news on her part, it only meant she'd have the Sunday for herself. She was all too happy for this as she merrily walked across the hallway.

Then, before reaching the foot of the stairs leading to the second floor, an unlikely sound echoed through as the shifting of pages on a newspaper.

It was known to her…and it fell upon her unexpectedly. She turned and from the corner of her eye, saw a blonde man standing by the hallway towards the dining area.

"Lacus." came an authoritative known all too well for her ears.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was an unusually dark day. The sun rose quite late that particular morning. As the leaves of the trees around began to descend and the wind threatened a storm, students walked out their rooms. The bell already rang…it was the end of their classes and almost everyone looked excited if not gleesome at this.

"Lacus…" came a tone of worry. The said girl had her head bowed low as she heaved a heavy sigh. Her eyes wore black rings around them and she looked ultimately pale. She had her body leaned on the railings then, as a comforting hand made its way on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't look like it…"

Lacus nodded her head quite slowly a manner as she never dared to look at her friend in the eye. She then lifted the phone up to her ears as a ring followed from the other end.

"Hello?" came a female's voice.

She swallowed hard…and spoke the two words which hurt her most.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cagalli and the others waited by the conference hall. They were nervous though each one tried their best to hide it. Today was the day they had waited for…prepared hard for in the case of Kira. And this effort of his was known to the blonde but which she did not tackle further. Kira sometimes had his own ways of showing his participation in their goals no matter how tightly kept.

"Where is she?" an impatient tone came over her. Cagalli had been walking in circles for quite a while now. Athrun earlier volunteered to fetch her, even Kira, but both offers were declined by the pink-haired for reasons unknown to them.

Still, she should be here any minute now as those they've invited already gathered themselves in the main hall. They could begin any time now…well, anytime, only, Lacus was nowhere in sight yet.

"That's it, we got to get her here ASAP!" Cagalli cried, stopping in her monotonous stance.

"Don't you think she'd not be too pleased to see us there? Besides, I trust that she's on her way as we speak." Athrun argued…quite well and effective to add as Cagalli sighed in defeat. She then sat herself on a cushioned chair as the others like her either stood or sat anywhere else in the room.

A ring echoed. All eyes turned to look at Cagalli as she grabbed her phone at once.

"Hello?" she answered, hearing the voice of the sole person they've all been wanting to hear from.

"I'm sorry…" came a familiar voice on the other end. Kira had his back leaned on a wall as Cagalli further asked her whereabouts.

"Come on! You can still make it. They can wait for you…it's still not too late. Tell us where you are and Athrun or Kira will fetch you." The blonde insisted, every syllable said with much emphasis. By the tone of the pink-haired, there must be something truly wrong.

"I…I have been thinking about it, I really didn't want to be in your band…so, sorry."

"But Lacus!"

She hung up. And Cagalli was left with a monotonous beeping sound. Athrun sat silently by the conference hall as Rye stood in silence by the door.

"That's it?" a voice spoke up as Cagalli dropped the phone back on its place, not knowing exactly what to make up of the call.

It was sudden, and definitely unexpected.

Before this was further discussed or processed, Kira stood up and walked towards the door, his palms unopened as he clasped his fists. Athrun then looked at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked the brunette whose question was left unanswered.

- - - - - - - - -

"You can't take that! It's still not fixed to function well!" shouted a man as a motorcycle sped off. The rider didn't bother to wear his helmet as his velvet eyes remained on the road.

_Why would you do this?_

His thoughts were confused as he slowly gathered speed….creditable perhaps to the emotions that had been currently surfacing within.

_You promised, didn't you?_

Sadness, hurt, disapproval, perhaps hatred or anger – he didn't know exactly. And as these wandered across his mind, he took a quick turn…

A blind corner lay ahead, thinking it was a route none would take, he raised his speed once more…that which was highly above the advisable one required.

"_Thank you, Mr. Yamato. I promise, I won't fail you, Mr. Zala, Ms. Attha or Mr. Fujimoto. I shall do my best and shall prove my worth." The doors slid close as he stood there, with a hand still up. He didn't know why but he felt unusually contented...or was it happy? No matter what it was, it was a feeling which left him smiling for no reason. This was weird…pleasantly weird._

In a sudden, his eyes widened.

_Lacus…!_

His bike slid off upon a corner, desperately avoiding the most likely collision with a much bigger vehicle. Nevertheless, he drifted far too much, ultimately losing his balance and the stability of the bike. The brakes didn't work direly as he hoped to…

Almost five feet - - he flew that height as the front tire dashed across the hump on the side street. And in a matter of seconds, he was sent flying back to the ground, gravity pulling his weight.

He closed his eyes in the impact. His body…helplessly lay on the road…

A soft gust of wind passed…with it came a tiny droplet falling from the witnessing sky. Then, came the downpour of heavenly tears.

Blood scent filled…crimson oozed and covered half his face. Unable to neither move nor fully process his current state, his vision blurred.

What're left on his senses were his ears as his eyes turned to a full close...

…hearing faint sounds of footsteps…then…silence.

**To be continued… **

**No longer shall I write for myself, for there came my peers with overwhelming cheers.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_If I saw through it, then would it be all right if I stay just with you for one last time?"_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6:

**What mattered most...**

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was indeed a rainy afternoon as the horizon was filled with the darkest of clouds. Hovering above them as if threatening to break up the momentary stillness of downpour, these heavenly creations loomed about. Umbrellas were raised up with owners assuming the storm would still clash through. A single ray of light never shone as the now-familiar feel of the breeze soothes the senses.

The pink-haired descended the stairs palely. Her lips of once pink looked more too grayish and round dark circles surrounded her eyes. Her fair complexion turned dull as if the person herself had been suffering from some kind of sickness. But most of all, among these, her eyes looked somewhat deep…somehow the liveliness in them shone no more through. It was blunt. Her expression was nonetheless much different.

Her friend initially volunteered to assist her but to her dismay, was rejected coldly. Being alone, she walked through the corridors with her mind adrift in some other place.

"_I'm sorry…" _

She flinched. The memory of it all proved grueling. It was hard to take…what she did in a sudden. Two words were enough to cut what possibly might have been a long-term stable relationship with people she knew in her heart she'd be fond of.

The rain poured forth hard. And as she looked up at the sky, a shade alighted. She turned to her side and saw a middle-aged man stand beside her, taking hold of the umbrella.

"Miss Clyne…" he spoke with utmost respect. His candid hat protecting his head from the downpour. A look of concern was thrown on her as she sully nodded her head, knowing either herself could contain the deep anguish and guilt that's starting to haunt her.

- - - - - - - - - -

They turned to a corner, one that she was not used to drop by. Through the mirror, the driver saw the inquiring expression she wore as her eyes shifted on him.

"A shortcut…Mr. Clyne won't be too pleased to see you come any later." He replied.

"Thank you, Smith." With a knowing voice, she spoke.

She knew she shouldn't have stayed too long at their school. Their drivers, particularly hers, were strictly ordered to comply with her father's regulations most especially regarding her trips to and from school.

And as she shifted her gaze once more on the outside, the car smoothly halted with the wipers' sound the only thing that echoed.

"What's this…" whispered the one seated behind the steering wheel with his gaze averted in the front. When Lacus turned to look, all she saw was the pile of vehicles that idly lay ahead with the red rear lights reflected on her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked after an unusually long pause and upon hearing the driver heave a sigh.

"I'll go take a look…excuse me, miss. But I'll be right back." With a nod of approval coming from the pink-haired, the said man then rushed out towards the seemingly heavy rain and ran forward. She kept a close look on his fading back as she waited patiently by the confines of the vehicle.

A couple more minutes passed as Smith came back hurdling in his steps. His arms and hands above his head trying desperately to shield it from the rain as he hastily opened his side of the door. Once inside, he took deep breaths and turned backwards, his other arm on the headboard of the seat next to him as he maneuvered the steering wheel.

"So, what happened?" she then inquired as slight screeches were heard. His focus remained on the back as she felt their vehicle started to move backwards.

"A dead end. It seemed we can't use this shortcut after all."

"Why is that?"

By this time, they were out of the street as they found themselves once more back on the main road. Fixing his gaze forward, he steered the car towards the highway.

"Because there was an accident ahead of that road." He then started to move the vehicle.

"Accident?" not keen on letting the topic pass off, and just to feed her mind with something other than those about the band, she asked further.

"Yes, ma'am. It appeared a young man on a motorcycle hit the pavement. His blood…" then he stopped as he swallowed hard.

"Don't worry about me, go on…" she assured him as he continued. It seemed though that all their household helpers didn't want to delve on gory topics.

"…his blood spilled on the road. The said young man was no longer there. That's all I knew from the bystanders and I didn't quite want to know any more of the details."

"I see…"

Her heart beat. She simply let the feeling go as she looked once more on the outside. The topic completely was left on the back of her mind.

"…may that young rider be safe." he managed to say lastly of the topic.

"I pray for the same thing." She whispered as well…

…not knowing that what really took place would change her completely.

- - - - - - - - -

Finding their way back to the main stream, the vehicle slowly halted opposite of a well-known store. As soon as the wheels stopped turning, Smith lifted the handbrake and opened the side signals of the car. Lacus was then wondering as to the reason, but as soon as she opened her mouth, the driver faced her and answered without giving her a chance to voice out a question.

"An errand your father asked me to do, Miss Clyne. It'll take about 5 minutes longer. After which I assure you any stopovers won't be necessary." He then smiled with a finger elevating the cap he wore slightly.

The sound of a closing door then echoed with the seemingly unstoppable downpour continuing its onslaught. She could hear the wipers' rubber stinging smoothly on the windshield as the "tick-tack" tune constantly rang on the background. It was silent – all too silent.

She took out her phone and looked at it for a while. It had been turned off for quite a long time since her last heart-breaking phone call. Somehow, she didn't want to hear any further response or answer questions and receive mockery. She deserved those, she knew, but she just wasn't prepared to face them yet.

Despite the momentary hesitation, her fingers slowly clicked some buttons as the once solitary object livened up. In anticipation of the incoming calls, she closed her eyes and in a somewhat thrilling atmosphere, waited for the familiar ring.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Instead, she opened her eyes and browsed into the gadget. She was right - it had a list of missed calls and numerous text messages – all, of course, coming from either Cagalli or Athrun.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to herself engaging in a trip to memory lane as thoughts of the past came brushing in like wildfire.

"**RING! RING!"**

The sound was shocking - - it wasn't that too much expected as she almost lost her hold on the object. It's really a good thing she kept a firm hold in it lest it be broken down into scrap.

"Hello? Sher?"

"Lacus…" her voice sounded distraught that Lacus can't help but feel the same way.

"What's the matter?" with every ounce of concern, the pink-haired awaited the other's response. It took a long pause before she could speak once more.

"Lacus…it's in the news just now…"

"What is?"

The door opened as Smith came back in. His cap soaked in the rain with the equally wet umbrella tucked in at the side of his door. He lowered the lever as he once again took hold of the steering wheel.

"Shall we go Miss Clyne?" he asked as he glanced at the said girl's direction. Hearing no response, he turned around fully and looked at her.

"Miss Clyne?"

At first, she found the words unknown to her as her tongue remained tied, but cast with a look of worry from the man – a look which her very face painted to a much greater extent and depth – she turned to her side and gazed at the rain.

"Smith…to the hospital downtown…"

"Hospital? St. Isabel's?" he further asked.

Lacus stared at him, her eyes almost teary.

"Take me…take me there…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Athrun walked about the corridors, wondering if he could buy everyone else a cup of hot drink. Kira had left and he initially thought of racing to him. Well, he was stopped of course by Cagalli who told him it was best to let Kira be.

He wasn't unconcerned, in fact, he was truly worried. He knew Lacus would not do such a thing but now that she did, he still wouldn't want to conclude anything. As he neared the same room, he heard a shout…it was Cagalli's as another voice emanated from the inside.

He hurried his pace and in time, reached the room. Opening the door, he saw Cagalli on her knees as tears rolled from her eyes, continuously shouting "this can't be happening!" filling the entire room with her incontrollable sobs.

Rye was right next to her, trying as hard as he could to calm her down. He was using all his strength as he held on both her arms tightly. But even with his immense strength, he couldn't control her somewhat uncontrollable state.

"Cagalli…" the blue-haired managed to speak as the cup he held on to fell on the ground. This created noise got her attention as she looked up at him. Her eyes contained that of pain and anguish as she got up on her feet and rushed towards him.

"Athrun!" she called out as both her hands held a grip on the material of his sleeves.

"Take me to him! Please! Just take me to him!" she pleaded hardly as her tears continued its escape. Not knowing what the matter was exactly, he then looked at Rye who by then had his head bowed low. His face cannot be painted but was aware of the green eyes that stared at him.

As if no words need to be spoken, the redhead looked at him with eyes almost teary.

"Kira…" his voice was almost breaking.

"What happened to Kira?"

Cagalli then buried her face on his shirt as she sobbed nonchalantly.

"Athrun, take her to the hospital downtown. Everything will be explained there. Do it…NOW!"

And without another second wasted, he nodded his head as Rye looked on at him with determined eyes. He grabbed Cagalli by the shoulders and led her to the corridors, expecting the worst to come.

- - - - - - - - - -

Her eyes looked on at the sulky weather. She had been standing by the same window for a couple of minutes, probably hours now. She had her fingers mingle about her blonde tresses as signs of nervousness painted her suddenly dampened face.

A soft knock echoed as a familiar young man entered. He momentarily paused to look around the room. Its darkened atmosphere appeared cold – one which he himself was not used to feel. The weather might have been rubbing off some of its effects on this room, not to mention to everyone as well.

He walked towards her who then leaned on the glass. Standing beside her still figure, he darted his sight on the outside. He breathed in as the cool air-conditioning gave him the slight shivers.

"It's unwise to just stand here. You're starting to look sickly yourself." He started to which no reply was heard. He had his eyes look sideways…particularly at her. True, she did appear sick but perhaps it was the loss of vibrancy in her aura that seared through his being more.

- -

"_So this is it then? Is this how it all ends?" his voice was starting to break. It was raining that day…those particles falling hardly against the once dried soil. _

"_Don't be too dramatic. It's just that…well…we must first learn to prioritize things. After what happened to Rika…I don't think…" her eyes darted away as her pitch lowered. _

_He couldn't understand it. A look of disbelief was still on his face. _

"_Athrun, I'm going home. It's best that you do the same thing." With that, she left. He stood there, seemingly still in shock as he sighed. This trip – he had long planned this and now, it slowly shattered before his very eyes. Had he not felt so strongly for this blonde, he would have pushed the matter and burden her with it. _

_Cagalli had been close to Rika. And he initially thought that this break would somehow let her recover through all the pain she's currently feeling. She may not show it, but inside, she's still suffering. From that day on, when their dear friend passed away, Cagalli began to have thoughts of doubt and fear. She seemed incapable of feeling happy or pleased with herself – thinking if it wasn't for her urging, Rika wouldn't have died that night. Thinking if only she heeded Rika, then the accident might not have happened…the pain not felt and her memory not lingering. _

- -

"Tell me…" her voice was frail as her eyes lost the slightest hint of liveliness. Athrun gazed elsewhere, knowing all too well that Cagalli wouldn't feel comfortable being stared at.

"…why is this happening? Why are unfortunate things happening to those I love?" she looked on at him, hoping to find the answers she longed for in his eyes.

But all that she saw was a reflection of herself. He spoke no words after as he turned away and walked towards another in the room. He sat on a stool nearby and observed the slow and monotonous movement his chest made. A soft breathing sounded as both he and Cagalli preferred the silence.

- - - - - - - - - -

The side door opened as she stepped out of the vehicle. Her eyes looked forward but whose orbs remained clouded. Smith did wish to accompany her to wherever she intended to go but then upon Lacus' request, gave up and instead waited for her.

Every step she made felt heavy. Was carrying such a heavy load all this while? And as she turned to the floor where his room was situated, her sight was welcomed by lingering silence. It was too gloomy…quite complimentary of the weather they're currently experiencing. And it felt cold – unusually cold no matter how thick the material she wore.

Stopping just outside his door, she stared at the nameplate on its heading. His name was there…and she couldn't help but feel all the more burdened. It was a mighty task to do – lift her fist up and knock on that door - but she had to get through with it.

What was clear, what was certain – all these fell perfectly into pieces as she stood there and gathered what courage she might have left within. She wasn't ready, but she knew this was something she had long overdue.

"**KNOCK! KNOCK!"**

Midnight blue came her vision as his mouth slightly opened – his eyes widening upon laying them on her. A tear fell from her eye as she looked at this man before her.

And from his shoulder, she saw someone else approach the door. Her eyes looked sore from crying as she turned her attention on the pink-haired outside. The traces of sorrow faded as it was replaced by an even intense emotion.

It echoed…breaking the silence cast. The sound of a palm touching another's cheek filled the senses.

Then, right after, the door banged as a sole female was left standing her ground. Her cheek red from the expected gesture as her tears continued to flow.

- - - - - - - - - - -

She walked aimlessly at the corridors. Not really knowing exactly where to go but simply following the steps her feet made. Her tears ran dry as she managed to reach the ground floor. A couple more steps, she needed to take those to reach the outside as she let the slap sting momentarily on her face. She deserved it…but never did she expect it would be this hard to bear.

"Lacus!"

Stopping, she took a deep breath as she turned around.

"May I have a word with you?" he spoke.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't quite see it coming. Had I been able to, things would have been different now…" his words rang clearly in her mind as she simply stared at the black circles made on the surface of their coffee.

"It's all right. She…she should have done something worse than it. And…I think it would have gone in the same way even if you tried to stop her. It seemed better to end things this way though."

She then stood up from her seat and with all modesty, bowed low. Her hair appeared messy as her figure looked helpless and weary. He, too, stood up and made the same gesture.

"I'm sorry for having caused this to all of you." After saying those, she then walked away.

"We aren't."

He turned once more and took a final look at her.

"I won't say that I'm not feeling any untoward feeling against you. Frankly, like any ordinary person, I feel enraged. But past these emotions, it would be improper to let you leave without hearing what we really think about you…"

He paused.

"…I – no – we at Destiny would very well want to thank you for all that you've done. Four days…it wasn't even a week that you stayed with us, but it was within this period that you gave life to an otherwise dying band. And for that alone, we thank you." Bowing his head low, with all sincerity, he spoke. But all she could reply was a sob and a soft "sorry" as she sped off and left the area.

"You…you could have been the one…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

If this was the right thing to do, she did not know. She knew very well of the guilt she carried within. It was her fault after all. But perhaps this was how things were supposed to go about. Her sudden decision almost cost someone else his life…and had he succumbed to death, she knew she'd be tormented for all eternity.

But it was, as she realized and felt herself, harder to leave something she thought was so strong. The bond that they made and the promises which were broken were all that was left with her.

And throughout the ride, all she had in mind was how blissful everything once was…the excitement, fear and hope that she genuinely felt in the four corners of that room…it was all real. And yet, right now, it seemed like a bittersweet dream.

What she thought was something she could hold onto turned out surreal…unattainable no matter how near one's reach. Her eyes feasted on the familiar establishments and structures as the lamplights started to lit up and the rain slowly subsiding.

"Miss Clyne…" called out the driver as the vehicle stopped right in front of the main doorway. She turned to look at him whose face still wore that expression of worry.

"…we're here."

Faking another smile, she stepped out and wiped her face clear. The traces of her tears and the disdain of her otherwise pretty exteriors were slightly covered by an excuse. It was raining – and she could very well use that somehow as a repellant on unwanted conversations.

"And where have you been?" came the very voice that caused this all.

"I'm sorry." Sully, she replied as she forcefully made her way towards her room, sweeping completely past of the blonde.

"It's late and you should have been responsible enough to call."

When she didn't stop to respond, he continued…

"Lacus! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm sorry father…"

Facing him with her newly shed tears, she spoke as her voice broke.

"…what else do you want me to do?"

With that, she proceeded on her ascend, not wanting nor daring to turn around and face him once more.

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was cool one time and hot the next. As the seasons changed, so does everyone else. It seemed that everything kept on going, always on their regular pace and within a blink, the things one knew might no longer be held true.

A young man stood waiting by the passenger area as buses came in and out of the terminal. Sporting his glasses, he turned sideways, looking for someone particular while glancing on his watch.

"Hey!" came another one's voice carrying his backpack. He walked towards him and right after, shook his hand.

"You looked all too well to me."

"Do I now?"

"Yep, you do." Just then, he opened the trunk of his vehicle as the other placed his belongings in it. Sitting beside the passenger seat, he also wore his glasses as the convertible sped off into the obscure place.

"So, how's the laid-back life?" asked the one behind the steering wheel as the other simply had his attention on the grassy hills.

"Monotonous…and quite boring to an extent."

"Being gone for a year makes you feel that way."

"It's been a year huh…"

"What? You're not counting the days now? When have you become so primitive?" joked he as he increased the speed of the vehicle. Their hairs swayed against the calmed wind in that warm afternoon.

"It just didn't feel like a year…that's all."

Noticing the slight change of tone his friend had, he decided to divert the topic. He knew that the wound was still there and no matter how long or far this guy had been from the others, the scar would remain and the memory – haunting.

"It's good that you're back now. You know our schedule's pretty tight so I'm warning you already."

"Whatever Athrun, whatever." The brown-haired then smiled as his messy locks played merrily with the caressing wind.

- - - - - - - - - -

"One, two, three!"

"**BANG!"**

The whole room exploded in cheers as the doors opened wide. Confetti fell from the party-line cups as balloons complimented the colorful and lively party. A banner hang on the middle of the room as it was filled with merrymaking complete with an instant buffet.

"Welcome back, Kira!" everyone shouted joyously as though it seemed that he had been gone for years. Everyone crowded him – from the low-paying staff to their band's sponsor and high management team, everyone shook his hand and gave him a welcoming embrace, a kiss on the cheek or two.

This would probably be the first time he'd ever felt he was a celebrity once again, after living in a year of isolation from the limelight.

"Thank you…thank you…" he kept on repeating as he was given a warm applaud. He was all smiles this particular day and he truly felt genuinely happy and well-loved, with the kind of intensity he was being received with.

"So now, is this a promising future?" whispered his old buddy Athrun as the blue-haired left Kira and went towards Cagalli, who had earlier embraced the brunette as though meaning to suffocate him in its tightness.

Kira fortunately found time to walk away from his seemingly aghast fans as he found a sole Rye by the bar – drinking to himself. Putting an arm over the said man's shoulder, he playfully spank his friend's cheek as the other stood up in surprise, reclaiming Kira's fist and breaking it into a handshake with a slight pat on the shoulder.

"So-so, the star's back? How's life in the province?" the redhead kid as he offered Kira a drink.

"Well, boring. Ha-ha. Just kidding, actually the most appropriate term was peaceful."

"Peaceful? I think you should have gone to a cemetery instead…"

"Idiot."

Both then shared a heart laugh as Kira drank his glass in one gulp. He then sat on the stool beside Rye as he turned around and looked at his guests. He was seemingly enjoying himself and in perhaps a moment or so, had a glimpse of a woman donning a long pink hair.

"Lacus…" he blurted out suddenly as his eyes widened. Rye looked at his friend and turned to where he had his attention on to. The same woman did turn around and as it appeared was simply wearing a wig of multiple colors not only pink.

The change in Kira's expression was clearly evident as Rye took in his glass.

"She's not here, you know." He quickly spoke of the matter to a somewhat disappointed Kira.

"Isn't she the reason why you decided to take that break?"

Kira then looked at him and took in his newly-filled glass by heart as he patted the other's shoulder and excused himself.

- - - - - - - - - -

Washing his face with water, he stared at his reflection for a moment. Nothing much has changed with how he looked physically but then, perhaps there was something with his behavior that did. It was Cagalli's idea – that he take a break from all these. But then, it still wasn't clear to him why he had to do those things. If only to relieve his sister from worrying, he gladly did so thinking at the same time it was also what's best for him.

But as it turned out, sometimes, when he thought he already had forgotten the past, it seemed so hard to let go of it as it unconsciously finds its way back into the present.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"There you are!" came Athrun's excited voice quickly dragging Kira to the side. Cagalli and Rye were also there as the four sat down on the sofa, talking something out while the others party it out.

"We've been invited to play for the opening of a band showdown in a university which was, what I think, a perfect timing to, at the same time, launch our college slash university tour." Informed the blue-haired as he let out a small piece of paper which was very well-known as their "schedule".

"Everything's ironed out now and all we had been waiting for was your grandeur return." Added his twin as Rye simply nodded his head. His hands were simply aching to touch those drumsticks again.

"So, Kira, as early as now, I tell you, go have fun in partying but never ever be late on our call time come Monday."

"Monday? Today's Saturday, you guys are just giving me a day to relax?"

"Actually it's a full day which I doubt you'd use for touring the city again. I'd bet you'd just lay your lazy ass on your bed all afternoon tomorrow, won't you?" Athrun replied with a smirk as Cagalli cheered on.

"Besides Kira, you're pretty used to this…rather you _will_ be used to this again whether you like it or not."

And it would appear that all three had put an invisible pressure on him that he could not do anything else other than comply quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say ma'am." He finally addressed his twin.

- - - - - - - - - -

The kids joyously played with each other in the guidance office as their handlers were discussing some matters with one another. It was a pleasant and vibrant Monday morning for all. In this university, everyone seemed to find something they'd be busy about. Though the weather did look un-participative of the event, nevertheless, everyone seemed to be having their share of the so-called "fun".

One of the kids approached a lady by the elders, within his grasp was a flyer. This child of mere 7 years really loved music and having heard of a famous band playing over the school, insisted that they attend it. And he was in the middle of negotiations of course.

"Come on, sis! Let's go see their show. One song – just one song…" he spoke almost pleading with every hint of cuteness in his voice that he could muster.

"No, Stephen, you must stay by the museum tour." Answered a lady of 30 years. She was kind of strict looking and the child merely ignored her statements. Instead he focused all his attention on the one sitting before him whose lap he childishly pats.

"Please, oh pretty please? I really, really, really, really, really want to see 'em play!"

"See what play?" again, the same lady answered which earned her a pout from the youngster.

"Stephen…" came the one he's been clinging onto's sweet voice. He quickly jerked his head up and anticipated whatever she was to say.

"…Ms. Martha is right. We can't simply divert from our fixed schedule…"

"Oh come on…please, please, please, please…I really, really, really, really, really, really, really want to see 'em play!" he repeated as though no one had answered his plea yet.

And perhaps it was because of his persistence and threat of creating havoc by throwing a tantrum, all other elders agreed to take the kids in for one song only. Right after, they'd continue their tour on that campus in relation to its "university week".

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry guys, we're late." Athrun apologized as he had Kira tag along with him not far behind. Both guys were carrying their respective guitars and were looking all-too fashionable for the event.

"Forgiven. Good thing you picked him up or else we might be waiting for eternity." Spoke the blonde as she was doing her routine attendance checking of all three remaining members.

Rye was there too but he was busy admiring his new set of drums rather than converse with them.

"What time should we start?" asked a seemingly impatient Kira as he took a brief look of the surroundings.

"An hour from now." Answered his twin.

"See? I told you we're early." Kira replied to an observing Athrun. Somehow, this remark of his did not escape the scrutinizing ears of the blonde as she threateningly reprimanded him for the thing "he was supposed to do lest Athrun fetched him".

"Now, in a few minutes more we'll be starting…so I suggest you guys do your thing or whatever it is that you do before a show and in call time you should be here – right here in this spot – all right?" reminded Cagalli as the three agreed in unison.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Here…here…let's stay here!" urged Stephen as the others simply followed him. The band that was to perform surely was famous as lots of people seemed to gather for their show. Finding themselves some seats, they then settled down and waited for the start. Some kids though didn't like the idea of watching a show and would have preferred the long walk and tour of the widely-expansed university but then they were there now and such qualms would have to be entertained after the first song. By that time, they should be well off their schedule.

"Miss…I'd like to go to the bathroom…" asked a little girl as the older had no choice but accompany her.

"Ms. Martha, I'd be right back, kindly reserve these seats for us." The female then spoke to an elder as she assisted the little girl out of the venue for a while.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kira looked at the anticipating crowd from the side. It would be their first performance as a group since his absence.

"Nervous?" asked Athrun who also peeked through. Sure enough, their show was a sellout as minutes away, people started to pile up. No more seats were available as the people had to stand now. Still, regardless of this seemingly uncomfortable stance, people continued to pour through, finding themselves some space and viewing pleasure.

"Slight…well, yeah, what do you expect? I've missed this for the last how many months now." The brunette then straightened his back as he took in deep breaths.

"You shouldn't be or your voice might fail you, Mr. Vocals."

"All right, people! We'll start in exactly five minutes. Kira, Athrun and Rye, assemble yourselves here!" announced Cagalli to which all three complied with.

Once standing where she wanted them to, she then patted each one on their backs, saying some reminders and perhaps words of encouragement.

Athrun and Rye first entered the stage to which the crowd literally roared in joy and excitement. The venue was an open-area, the reason why it could accommodate so much and the noise wouldn't be that contained. There was no special numbers in line for their group and they were simply asked to play a song or two as openers of this school's battle of the bands.

Kira was then about to follow the two (who were very warmly welcomed) but was stopped by Cagalli. He turned around and eyed her, wondering as what the matter was. But then, he somehow had a glimpse of her somewhat watery eyes.

"Cagalli…"

"I'm all right. I'm just…glad and…nostalgic. That's all." She then spoke as she wiped away the impending tears. Kira was hesitant to leave her side just yet but she simply shoved him away into the stage, quickly shouting a "do your best" line in the process.

And as he stepped out to the stage, the enormous light momentarily put him into daze. His heart started beating faster.

It was in this place that he truly felt his nerves would break up but at the same time, it was also here that he truly felt at peace and truly at home.

This was his stage. This was his sanctuary. Moving towards the stand, with the microphone in level with his lips, the guitar strap hanging over his shoulder along with the authentic brand idle on his side, he spoke in a clear and crisp voice as his purple eyes gleamed…

"We are Destiny and this song goes out for all…by the way, it's nice to be back" he then smiled as he waved at everyone.

A thundering cheer followed as the three sole members started playing.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: ** It would take **thirty** **minutes** to **an hour** (more or less) to finish this **long** chapter. Happy reading.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7:

**Encore**

- - - - - - - - - -

His eyes wandered amongst the crowd, remembering the first time he ever strummed his guitar. It wasn't until then had he realized his true potential and how music seemed to put a great influence in his life.

- - -

_His fingers were on the tuning keys as he found a comfortable spot by an old, sturdy tree. After making some adjustments, he then moved towards the native guitar's position markers as his other hand momentarily streamed the length of the strings._

_Taking a deep breath, he began by plucking the upper strings forming some sort of a bass then slowly, shifting downwards as his fingers on the other end slid and continuously changed positions and notes._

"_That's one wicked piece."_

_His reverie was broken. Quickly opening his eyes and stopping playing his guitar, he looked at the source of the seemingly disturbance._

_That voice belonged to a certain blue-haired whom he recognized as one from his class. Unfortunately however, he was one among whom Kira never socialized with._

"_Never knew you could play so well."_

_Perhaps it was his very airy disposition which became the reason why he never dared try to talk to him. His boyish grin and his commercial-model-like stance really blew him off. Instead of sharing the moment, Kira chose to just stand up, take his guitar and leave in peace._

"_Perhaps you're interested to…"_

"_I'm not."_

_Given the circumstance, at least this guy was acting friendly which was the case as Kira took the gesture a mere show of hypocrisy. _

"_At least pretend you're somewhat interested to listen to whatever I have to say. Ever wonder why I'm here?" the blue-haired started once more, the word "giving up" obviously not in his vocabulary._

"_Now that you mentioned it, I am in fact wondering why Mr. Perfect Attendance is here while classes are still going on."_

_Not intending to give the matter any full thought, Kira smirked and walked past him, barely touching a shoulder with his._

"_I'm Athrun and we hold sessions at the music room every other day. With your strumming, you could be one famous person in the music scene one day."_

"_I know."_

"_You'll be famous?" clarified the former with much please in his tone thinking that the brunette was paying attention after all, though the arrogance really got into him first._

"_That you're Athrun." _

- - -

Kira shifted his gaze on his band mates as he turned around and saw how Rye beat his drums…fully remembering how he had always been fascinated by such intensity and passion.

The sound of the crash and hi-hat cymbals filled in the background as he pounded on the snare at the same time. His feet in tune with every beat on the stop tom as it never left the pedal.

With such rhythm and concentration, it could very well be concluded that Rye was indeed a musical genius.

Ending the interlude with a beat on the ride cymbal and a shift to the second and floor toms, Rye looked at Kira in the eye – a signal for the latter to start his plucking of the next note.

Athrun had his own share as his bass rang harmoniously to every strum and beat. Barely audible, it gave direction to the general flow of the rhythm.

- - -

_Kira stood in awe - - frozen on his feet while looking back at the tiny gap in the doorway. With just the bass and drums, somehow, these two musicians gave a perfect blend. His ear could notice how good the shiftings were and how in tune the piece was. Though there was no melody yet, Kira felt this strange attachment to their music. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Again, with momentary shock, Kira turned around and saw someone he didn't expect to see._

"_Cagalli?" he spoke in disbelief as though he'd never seen her for ages._

_She was carrying a plastic bag which he figured out as coffee with the brewed smell flowing out._

"_There you are." Came another one, as the door widely opened, revealing the two conversing figures._

"_Hey…" quickly noticing the brunette who had his guitar hanging around his shoulder, the blue-haired addressed._

"_I suppose you're here for the session." He further added._

"_What session? Him?" Cagalli butted in, pointing a finger at her brother._

"_Yeah, I invited him." With a wide smile on his face, even too pleased to an extent, he responded._

_And it was after a few more days that Kira found himself immersed in what he originally thought was a joke…proving only later its importance in his life - - so much so that letting go would equally ruin his life._

- - -

All the music died down as the crowd enjoyed every bit of their performance. They just ended their first song yet everyone seemed to go crazy over it. This was certainly a favorable feedback considering how everyone else thought they're sinking down the scene. It was in fact proof of their staying power and influence.

All three members retreated to the backstage with their fans' voices shouting for more. They would love to play continuously but somehow, it drained all their energy. Usually it was after five acts that they do this but it was what's much needed and called-for at the moment.

- - - - - - - - - -

Young Stephen found his way to the backstage, his child-like demeanor (which was normal to his age) clearly in showing. He bumped, he rolled, he literally crawled just to avoid the middle-aged brute-looking men from capturing him in his trespass. Yet with the size that he had, well, he pretty got the load off with much ease.

And from the corner where he stooped his body to peek through, he saw him – his idol. Getting the pen and paper ready, he approached him as though a kid was a normal sight at that particular area.

"Excuse me, sir." He spoke with his little voice.

The said man he was regarding to had his back on him, and his pitch wasn't that intense enough to grab his attention. He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Yamato sir…" he again called out, this time, his presence was recognized. The said Yamato turned around. He held on a bottle of mineral water as his eyes focused on the child.

"Yeah?" the brown-haired later asked, with not much interest in his tone as what he had usually been perceived with. Rockers.

Out of fear perhaps with the way the singer spoke, Stephen nervously handed his paper and pen which not to mention he gripped all too tightly that slight stains of his sweat were etched on the material.

Kira took a moment to look at it and then on the boy again. He pretty much had an idea of what this was about. Sighing, he took the paper and pen to his hand, and inscripted some words on it.

"Here you go." He later said as he handed the same back over to its owner. The boy took it all too pleasingly that his expression of once fear and doubt was replaced by that of sheer joy.

Not forgetting his manners, he thanked the older as he quickly made his way back – well, he was to do so 'til a blonde girl approached the vocalist. And being curious as to his nature of a child, he looked on without moving a bulge. Kira took no offense in the gesture but instead took a few steps away and towards the new arrival.

From where he stood, Stephen could not clearly hear what exactly these two people were talking about. And no matter how much he tried, he simply could not make out their conversation. All he knew was that there must be something wrong as the said blonde had her brows creased and Kira had his expressionless face wear an expression – shock.

"They want that?" Kira asked to the girl in a fairly high tone. She simply nodded and he began to wear this straight face again, as if in rigorous thinking.

"How on earth are we to do that?" obviously regaining his once grumpy and authoritative attitude (which was all too natural and inherent to him), he spoke yet again.

"Geez, that's why I said we are to have a quick meeting on this one…but since I never got the chance to find the others, here I am confiding to you first."

"What did Athrun or Rye say?"

"Weren't you listening? I just said I can't find them. It's not like I have no other things to worry about, you know."

"All right…" in a noticeably calmer tone, he looked at the other side.

"How much time do we have left?" he then inquired, shifting his attention back on her.

"Barely 10 minutes or so."

"I'll handle it. I'll find us someone. Tell that to him."

"You better."

And with those words, their conversation ended as Kira was left still contemplating on the matter. This was the perfect chance to say his goodbye properly – as was in the case of Stephen. But perhaps it ran in his genes, being the son of an entirely wealthy and prominent businessman, that this young boy be inquisitive in his years.

"Mr. Yamato sir, is anything the matter?" with all honesty, Stephen spoke which was taken lightly by Kira as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Nothing which concerns you, kid. Now you better get back out there or else you'll be kicked out from here." He replied as he threw his bottle in the can.

"But I can help you…" not intending to leave without hearing his side, the youngster insisted which caused quite a stir in Kira. Kids.

Turning around and facing him, the brunette bended his knees 'til he had an eye level with the boy.

"Look, if you can find me an excellent singer who won't have a petty excuse as a stage fright in ten minutes, then I suppose you can help me indeed." Smirking, Kira straightened his back and proceeded on his leave.

"But seriously, sir, I can help…" grabbing the fabric of his shirt, Stephen went on without any signs of giving up, immediately knowing in his mind the solution to the former's problem.

"Hey, hey. What could a kid do to help? Besides, surely your parents are searching for you now." Dismissing the boy, he went onwards, of course, followed behind by little footsteps.

Seemingly irritated, Kira turned around.

"What?" he asked, if not almost shouted. He really never had enough patience with kids like this one. The said kid was shortly taken aback with this unexpected behavior, but being the maggot that he was, he spoke to Kira as though he was older.

"You're not listening to me. My sis is the best singer and you're lucky enough she's here with me. She could sing and she definitely has no stage fright. Truth of the matter is, she spoke infront of delegates of different nations in a recently concluded conference and…"

"Hey, enough with the essay." Kira interrupted as he gave momentary thought on this kid's proposal, stopping on his pace.

"So you're saying your sister could sing right now?" he clarified.

"Technically she's not my sister. She's more like a volunteer tour guide in our field trip today. She's actually very beautiful and…"

"Hey, hey, slow down. Answer my question first…could she or could she not do it?" with both hands on the youngster's shoulders. Kira looked him in the eye.

"Yes, Mr. Yamato sir. I'd guarantee you one hundred percent she could sing today." the kid boasted with much gusto.

And all Kira could do was give off a smile.

- - - - - - - - - -

Following around this kid was really silly to him. Agreeing on his proposal was even dumber in his age. But he was desperate and that made the difference. He imagined Athrun's and Cagalli's faces if they ever found out what he was up to. He shook these thoughts away and instead focused on his goal. What he needed at the moment was a singer and this kid provided the answer. Besides, he concluded, there would be no harm in trying now.

"Wait here." The little one spoke as if in a commanding tone. Kira didn't like every bit about the manner he ordered him around but just bit his tongue before he could say anything else which would wrong the kid. This kid, whether he liked it or not, was the solution to his problems and he had best learn to live with it…and possibly be grateful to him if ever, though the thought scared the wits out of him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Stephen rushed about the audience area towards were he remembered their group was seated at. Finding the right place, he then searched for his sister.

"Where is she?" he grumbled as he desperately looked at different faces.

"Why young one? Where have you been?"

"Sis? Did you see sister?" he asked in haste, without wasting any further time.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kira was getting impatient. Was the kid making a fool out of him? He hoped not for he would really teach the younger a lesson of that was the case. He looked tensed as he stared back at his watch. It was fairly enough time to search for a volunteer singer but it was straining to just stand around and wait. He had to do something, eat something or drink something to ease the tension.

He looked at the other side of the road and saw just what he needed…a coffee shop.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kira went out having his fill of the said drink as he found Stephen wandering around the area.

"Hey kid." He greeted as he waved a hand while he approached him.

"So, where's she?"

"Well, I haven't seen her yet…"

Those were not the words he wanted to hear…definitely not.

"You what?" he couldn't help but feel infuriated but then eventually, he tried to calm himself down. This was a kid and he was an adult…he must act his age. He stared down at the clock and saw its winding hands. Time's up. Surely, those at the backstage were currently searching for him.

He could feel himself perspiring hard and in constant deep thought. It was a risk to lay everything on the kid. Now, he had no further plans. As a matter of fact, what he was thinking about were the words he would tell Cagalli later on.

"Sir! Mr. Yamato sir!" shouted Stephen, trying to call his attention and seemingly unaffected by Kira's sudden outburst from earlier.

"What?" somehow irritated, he focused once more on the kid.

"She'll sing."

"What…who? Who'll sing?"

"My sis! I'm sure, she will, I promise."

He actually was amazed with his persistence that he stooped to his level while taking a hold on his shoulders.

"I'm sure she will too, and I trust that you will have her sing."

Letting go of him, he straightened his back and stretched both arms. He then excused himself and headed back towards the backstage. He sighed. He'll just have to come up with one of his infamous impromptus later on in the stage.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cagalli looked troubled as Athrun spotted her by the corner.

"Hey." He greeted with a pat.

"H-Hey."

"What happened? Anything bothering you?"

Just then, Kira entered and was in fact on his way to the stage, holding his guitar by the neck. Cagalli held his arm and was eager to hear what he had to say.

"So, did you get our volunteer?"

He was meaning to tell the truth but upon seeing the hope in her eyes, he had to lie.

"Yeah…I found someone who can sing with the band."

"Well, where?"

"For drama effect, I'll have to call her up on the stage, right? You'll see her by then anyway."

He was already wanting to let go but Cagalli was insistent.

"What will she sing then?"

"I…Cagalli, look. You're just tensed. Leave it to us, all right? And, relax." With that, he got his arm free as he looked at Athrun. He then went on his way with the blue-haired following through.

"And Cagalli…" Athrun spoke as he turned around. He then walked towards her and took the liberty to hold her hand.

"Yeah?" Obviously not expecting the gesture, she faced him, astounded by his behavior.

"This next song, I'll…" she could barely see the shades of pink on his cheeks as his voice possessed a bit of shyness in it.

"…I'll play it for you. Make sure to listen to the bass." After saying those, he quickly let go and rushed towards the main stage where the others were. With a smile on her lips, she whispered "Surely.".

- - - - - - - - - -

The microphone creaked somewhat and echoed through causing slight strains on the speakers, and possibly on everyone else's ears.

"Everyone still up?" holding his guitar in position, Kira acknowledged the crowd and he was not failed as his question was replaced with loud cheers. He turned to his side and saw Cagalli standing by - - staring straight at him. He knew what it meant, she was expecting something…and the crowd looked eager too.

"Right…so, here we are. I believe it is unknown to all that we will be having some deviations from our standard procedures here…"

He looked back at Cagalli who gave her thumbs up signal. And when he turned, he caught sight of Athrun and Rye, both men simply nodding - - relying everything on him.

"…all I'm saying is that…" now, Kira was perspiring real hard. He thought his lines through yet when you really got into it, your tongue could end up tied.

"…all he's saying is that we'll have some audience participation." Athrun butted in who then patted the other's shoulder.

"Relax, we know about this stint, Cagalli told me and I told Rye…so, should we call out your volunteer's name?" he whispered to which the brunette just replied "…wait.".

Leaving Kira by himself again, Athrun headed towards the east side as the former turned once more to the crowd.

"Audience participation it is…let's try this out, shall we? I need a volunteer up on the stage…someone who can sing." he smiled as the crowd literally roared and some stood up from their seats - - all raising their hands.

It wasn't difficult to get them hyped that the mere fact of standing next to the band itself was a prize worth taking. Before it turned chaotic and hard to control, Kira acted as if he was thinking deeply about something while his eyes searched the area…looking for a familiar place.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hi…I'm sorry I'm late, it's just that I had to stop by and get something. I'm sorry." A certain girl spoke above the normal tone as it was beginning to be difficult to converse in the area. Everyone seemed shouting and cheering on. The older lady simply nodded her head and gestured towards the seat next to her while whispering to the other's ear.

"We better leave soon or else these kids will get suffocated…perhaps when this noise die down.". The girl just nodded her head in approval.

"There you are!" shouted a young voice which caught both the ladies' attentions.

"Stephen! Where've you been?" gushed the younger among the two as she walked towards the said kid.

"Can't explain now, just raise your hand…"

"Now what are you up to?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Kira couldn't find the kid. Yes, in all this, he was still relying on the little one. He didn't just want to pick up a random person without assurance that the said person could really sing. It would be staked on his name after all. But he had to make a choice soon, everyone's getting impatient. He could also feel the stares of his peers on the sides and his very band mates'.

And as if by chance or luck, he found the youngster in deep conversation with someone. He couldn't see who the kid was talking to but nevertheless at least he had a heading. Right then, he knew of a way to end the other's qualms without the whole process looking planned.

He took off the guitar strap and laid the instrument on the floor while grabbing the microphone. It was cordless, thus, the accessibility in different areas within the performance stage was at ease.

"So, here's the deal…I'll choose one among you by lifting my hand to the chosen one's direction. Now, this is random…to prove so, I'll wear a blindfold." As he said this, he took out his handkerchief and waved it in the air as proof. Folding it until it became a triangular shaped object, he placed the same over his eyes and tied a knot to keep it in place.

"Athrun…where's Athrun?" At the call of his name, the blue-haired put his guitar down and went towards his friend. Unsure of what he was up to, he simply complied trusting Kira knew what he was doing.

Once taking a hold of the said man's shoulder, Kira spoke yet once more. The crowd's noise little by little died down.

"Now what I'll do is I'll go down there with the aid of my good friend and band mate Athrun Zala…" as he said the name, loud roars emanated again accompanied by cheers and claps.

"…and I'll point a finger randomly. To whom this finger is pointed…that would be my chosen one. Of course, this is voluntary so I'll ask him or her politely if he or she wants to do this, if not, we'll do the process again. So, what do you say? Are you guys ready?"

The audience became noisy once more, anticipation and hopes rising within…this was a security officer's worst nightmare.

- - - - - - - - - -

Unknown to all, his handkerchief was in fact deceiving. It may look like he may not see anything when in fact, he could see clearly what's ahead of him. It was fairly easy to act it out and make those around believe otherwise.

Knowing the kid's location in his mind, he went there cautiously, as he "guided" Athrun to where he wanted to go. The latter sensed this trick of his and simply played along, whispering something in his ears like "step to the left" just to add to the effect.

The said girl who Stephen was talking to finally got a glimpse of the stage, since everyone seemed to focus their attention elsewhere. She looked back at Stephen and didn't mind whatever commotion was happening. Stephen on the other hand ran a few steps away from her and waved a hand against the much taller men and women surrounding them.

It was at the right moment for Kira was standing next to the array of their seats. The security personnel covering the two. He stopped as he raised his hand. Frantically in search for the kid, finally, he saw two small legs beneath another's wide ones. Looking deeper into the crowd, he saw that clothing the same as the kid's he met earlier.

"I could feel that a singer is somewhere…" he then pushed through the crowd in the kid's direction as Athrun assisted his every step.

"…here!" as he shouted that out, he heard a little kid's voice cry out loud. "Yes!".

At first, Kira was smiling but then, as he saw a familiar figure, he turned serious. Athrun had his blindfold removed as the brunette's vision became crystal-like clear.

The massive number of people circled them…as Kira had his hand pointed on her back. Young Stephen could only beam in joy as he grabbed the wrist of the lady and urged her to turn around.

She did, slowly, as she recognized that voice somewhat. Her eyes widened as Kira wore the same expression. Athrun, too, looked in shock but was careful not to make too much of a fuss on it. There was a momentary pause and no matter how ecstatic the children were or how jolly the atmosphere seemed, it appeared to them that all noise died down. As if it was just them standing there facing each other.

- - - -

"_I'll prove it to you…" her voice remained firm._

_He turned once more and looked at her, as if examining her whole form._

_With determined eyes and a complete resolve, in a closed fist and creased brows, she spoke, each word clearly uttered and given much emphasis as she made her way towards Kira._

_Stopping a few inches away from his then-stilled figure, she locked her eyes with his._

"…_I'll be the best vocalist your band will ever have."_

- - - -

"Are you not going to ask her?" shouted one from the audience after the silence between the two, especially Kira's, could no longer be borne.

Shaking his head and abruptly closing his eyes, Kira raised the microphone in level to his mouth while his then pointing finger turned to an opened palm towards her.

"Would you like to be a part of Destiny?"

The words did seem as though he was asking for a new recruit but then, he was devoid of their meanings. How he…how he missed that face for a very long time. And he didn't know it until this very moment when their eyes met once again. Her long pink tresses…her cerulean eyes…her slim figure…everything. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but relieve the past…and it showed in his eyes.

"Go on sis!" urged Stephen as she looked down at him, momentarily disrupting their contact.

"Go on Lacus." Advised the older lady she was with as everyone else cheered her on.

She then looked back at his opened palm and raised her own, touching his. With a nod of her head, he tightened his hold on her and smiled back. Turning to the stage, he carefully assisted her through the jam-packed area.

"And now, we have a volunteer!" he spoke as they reached the stage.

While there, she looked on at everyone nervously. She also looked at the side and saw Cagalli who gave her the stares. Rye didn't much change his expression except when he first saw her there. He simply drum-rolled and acted naturally. Athrun returned to his position as she felt Kira let go of her hand. Lifting his instrument up, he tuned it once more and wore the strap. He then proceeded towards the stand and placed the microphone there.

The brunette walked over to where she was. He was acting professionally; she knew and felt as he never set his eyes on hers.

But in some unaltered way, as he stood there gazing at how lovely she appeared, he found himself dumbfounded as was the first time he'd seen her perform. Her voice - - was it the same? Did she still have that pitch in it? Or has it bittered in the course of a year?

Sensing the urgency of the matter, he shook himself up and then approached her, wary of how anxious the crowd had been as of the moment.

"Listen, we'll be playing something on our track. I know you're familiar with it, it's something we have been practicing. I'll sing the intro then you could come in after…or if you feel like it." As he said these, he then went over to the two others on the stage. A separate mike stand was then installed a few distance away from Kira's. Lacus didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what she was to do then. All she knew and understood was that she was there to sing and that the song was, according to Kira, something she knew quite well. It only meant, in all that's happening, she should trust him and his words.

"Lacus…" he called as she looked at the separate mike stand. She went in position and breathed in.

Facing the audience, he spoke "Now, give it up for…" and in an obviously low pitch, continued "…Miss Lacus Clyne.".

The crowd applauded and shouted her some encouraging remarks.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

The lights were on her…all eyes fixed on her.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

An applause…a sign of satisfaction. Everyone with voices strained due to excessive shouting, everyone admired her…and how she captivated them with just a single song.

Retreating to the backstage, they left the same with the thought of giving yet a memorable performance. The warm applause given to their performance was enough proof that indeed Destiny still had its fan basing. And in the absence of months, they had remained influential.

Frozen on his feet, he looked at how much she had changed over a year. It's been that long since he'd last seen her…and somehow, her appearance still had an incredible effect on him – one which he cannot fully comprehend.

His lavender eyes must have made her feel quite unusual as she darted hers away. She momentarily breathed in deeply and before fully facing him once more, hid some unruly locks behind her ear.

Too bad though, had she not done so, with her hair like that - - he swore even the most gallant of knights would dare face death no matter how excruciating. And in fact, he was amused with how much emphasis he'd given her physical looks. She hadn't even said a word yet and he already started acting weirdly…not to mention feeling, too.

"Hey…" she spoke finally after the unusually awkward moment.

And words would seem fiddle as he remained as he was. He intentionally had wanted to say hi or some starter but hearing her voice again somehow had his tongue tied. But then, he did manage to scratch the back of his head, trying desperately to hide all the redness his flustered cheeks made.

She had her eyes roll up and down…probably scanning his features. Admittedly, this caused quite a stir in the young man as he can't help but avert his gaze elsewhere…the contact of their eyes would very well spell disaster - - on his part, of course. What he can't understand was this sudden emotion of shyness that somehow crippled his ability to converse. And she, of all people, did that on him with ease.

Finding nothing else to say, he acted as though she wasn't there…short of ignoring her and most certainly not recognizing her presence either. But guessing with his body contacts, one would wonder how he was able to pull that stunt off…regardless, he did flawlessly as the pink-haired found herself an old wooden box by the corners where she rested her weary body for a while.

And though the atmosphere seemed bleak and an impending storm threatened, he continued fixing stuffs about. He started with the wires then packed all other miniature objects. Once safely keeping them in a box, he ordered another to alight it on their truck. They could still hear the crowd outside and the extraordinary booze the contenders made. But no matter these turmoil, they managed to keep their mouths shut…at least for a couple more seconds or so.

Their seeming solitude was disturbed by the most disturbing sound as she hurriedly searched her bag and found its source.

"Hello?" she picked up as she stood from her seat, having her back against Kira and a hand covering the mouthpiece, probably so as to not let him hear any of her conversation with whoever it was on the other end.

It was lengthy as Kira took quick glances on her direction. He could tell by her actions that it wasn't quite urgent but still, something which he concluded as bothersome.

"Bye." She ended the call as she returned the same on her bag. She turned around to see what the male was up to but as soon as she did so, he quickly swallowed hard and turned the opposite side. Being caught in the act of eavesdropping sure was excuse-less.

As he busied himself with the gigantic boxes he so-called carried (which contained just weightless belongings), he immediately engaged in other tasks simultaneously. She approached him cautiously and lifted a finger on his shoulder.

The sudden contact indeed brought some jolts on his spine. He even felt his sweat flowing from his forehead. Wiping these away, he turned to look at her.

"Excuse me now, I have to get back. It's…" she stopped, somehow, Kira thought, something really must have bothered her.

"…it's good to see you again." And as she said these, she bowed her head low and turned to leave.

Was it him…or was it his unconscious acting? For as she started to walk away, he grabbed her by the arm…which she felt was abrupt as she turned once more, with eyes full of inquiry.

His lavender engraved deeply into her cerulean as he held her still…without any word uttered.

"I…"

What was he to say? She looked on at him expectantly…expectantly yet not asking him to let go of his firm hold. Perhaps even the female did savor the contact no matter how tight and uncalled-for.

"Coffee?" he ended as though it was what's most important…what they needed to do at that moment. She couldn't quite understand why he did said so, but then, figured a reply was necessary to his bewildering inquiry.

"Are you…are you inviting me for coffee, Mr. Yamato?" not losing any respect or dignity in her voice, she returned as he suddenly felt her eyes pierce through his being.

"I am asking you out."

"But…"

"Hey…" not forgetting his attitude before, he quickly let go of her arm and stomped back to his workplace, his voice very clear and very loud, if that was the least to say.

"It's not that I am asking for a date but…you know…" turning around once more, he glanced back at her.

"…you owe me that much at the very least."

Lacus by this time had already given her word and with an added nod, agreed to do his bidding. For all the trouble she caused him, he at least deserved more than a cup of brewed coffee. But if that's his personal request of her, who was she to deny compliance?

It was at that point when Cagalli entered the scene but this time, with the headphones hanging on her neck. As what was expected, she wasn't too happy to see a certain pink-haired in there.

And Lacus knew this…she felt it the moment her feet touched the wooden surface of that stage.

"Thank you for everything. I really have to go." Lacus quickly spoke, bowing her head low as she left his side, passing by Cagalli without saying another word.

Cagalli wasn't keen on letting her off the hook yet and attempted to follow her, but was stopped on her tracks by a familiar hand. Athrun sensed that something may be wrong so before the blonde could get her way with things, he immediately went towards her side – both hands on her shoulder, turning her around towards the exit on the other side.

"What are you doing, Athrun?" she gasped, a bit repulsed by his sudden action.

"We have to go somewhere…"

Without taking "no" for an answer, she gave up and complied with the latter's persistence.

Kira witnessed this but remained silent about it. It wasn't one which he would want to interfere in. Knowing his sister very well, he knew it was best that Athrun handle the situation. The tension between her and Lacus was still evident - the pain and the hurt still fuming within the blonde's memory - that no matter what assurance he may give, she won't listen to him as much as she would with Athrun.

But in all this, he was certain of one thing. _She_ was there. Lacus was. And the effect she had on him remained intact, even grew stronger in an unexplainable way.

Deciding on things, he walked towards the open courtyard…to take that promised coffee with her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lacus found herself alone once more. Sitting herself by a bench, she tried to calm herself down. The events which took place played on her mind continuously – it was all brisk and sudden. And it all happened in a single day.

Perhaps, she still wasn't prepared to face everyone after all. Or more, perhaps things would never be patched up and would remain as they were from then on.

"Here."

She stared up and saw a familiar face. Taking the tape, she observed it in her grasp – lining the letters written on it by the fingertips.

"Wind's bliss…" she whispered softly. The red-haired sat himself beside her, a can of soda on his grip.

"I figured you must want a copy of it."

She stared at him once more, unable to express whatever it was that was on her mind at the moment. It was a personal song…one that sprang from the depths of her heart. And to find it recorded and taken, even considered, as a record…was something she didn't expect.

"I heard that song, and it is good, in fact. I bet it would be a hit when released and played."

"Why…?"

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he sighed.

"Once, you believed in yourself when you stood up to him. You brought an unusual presence in this band - - one that seemed lacking since…"

He looked straight forward, towards the wide expanse. Clouds hovered above, its darkness accumulating. It was heavy to the feeling yet the somewhat cool breeze balanced the warm body.

"…since Rika left. Anyway, whatever the reason may be, I suggest that you ask _him_." Giving a smile, he then added.

"I don't know…I don't know what to say, how to express my gratitude for all that you've done for me, considering the things I have done against you and the others…" breaking into a smile, she closed her eyes and leaned unto the object, placing it against her heart.

"Perhaps, you could give me a live sample of it…it would be a good way to show your appreciation."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Gone are the tears I shed at night**

**For amidst the solitude and helpless plight**

- - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't a particularly clear skyline as rains threatened to fall.

She had her gaze on it – eyes blankly staring as her back leaned against a wall. Always thinking of certain possibilities and how she let opportunities pass her by…these things bothered her more than she could imagine.

"Still mad?" lending a can of drink, he asked as his midnight blue hair swayed in the direction of the passing wind.

Her amber eyes looked straight at his, pondering whether to accept the gesture or not. She wasn't in the brightest of moods, and even appeared irritated at the moment yet he remained his usual calm and reserved self around her. And the fact that he was treating her in a manner that seemed contrary to hers added to the list of things that irritated her so much.

"Why are we here in the first place?" she asked as she intentionally ignored his approach. He smirked, knowing all too well she'd do what she did.

"Well, for one, it was boiling hot on that area…" opening the can in his grasp, he then took a quick sip before continuing.

"…and I don't want you to cause another cat fight."

"Tsk, cat fight you say? I'm not stooping to that level. And you know better that I've never caused any fight."

"Yeah, tell me about it a minute after." Walking across the space, she had no choice but to follow him around. This was his idea after all, and she was led to believe that whatever he was doing was something worthwhile if only to divert her attention to something else.

"You haven't answered my question yet, what exactly are we doing here?"

"I thought you were asking for the why…but since you put it that way, I'll make it simple."

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to his side and faced her. With both hands on her shoulder. he leaned a bit just so he could see her amber orbs directly with his green ones.

"What?" conscious of what he was doing, she blurted out, as his stares began to place her in an uncomfortable spot.

"I missed you, that's why. I don't think any explanation is better than that."

"You wha…wait!"

As he spoke, he immediately walked towards another area, with Cagalli close by – the redness on her cheeks evident and in showing.

"Athrun! What are you saying!" she managed to at least let out, the matter still fresh on her mind.

"The truth. What else do you expect?"

"Yeah right, whatever you say."

He then took a moment to glance at the side of her face, his eyes possessing every hint of seriousness.

"You know, you don't have to be so mad at Lacus."

- - - - - - - - - -

**You had been there – with me – all the while**

**Showing the way, leading to the light**

- - - - - - - - - -

She then stopped. As he noticed her sudden halt, he turned around – a bit inquiring as to her reason why. She had her eyes covered with some falling hair as her eyes fixed on the graveled ground.

"About that...why do you care so much about her? You were thinking I was intending on hurting her a while ago that you, for yet another time, dragged me away. Did you really think I would do that to her?"

Flashes of him with Lacus entered her mind. About how he stood up for her mostly, and about the unusual show of care he did towards her.

He walked towards her, a bit surprised about her sudden reaction and at the same time prepared to answer whatever questions she may have.

"Are you jealous?" was all he said, humor leaving his voice. Just as these words left his mouth, she immediately turned a bit hue of red. She was obviously flustered by his remark, and it showed on her face. Smiling inwardly at that, he continued in his teasing - a bit serious to add an effect.

"What made you think that? You still are the same self-centered person that you were…always thinking that everything else is about you." she at the very least managed to speak out, trying desperately to calm her racing heart.

"Yet you still are jealous with how I act towards her."

She stared at him as his proximity neared. Him, standing inches away from her, leaving only a comfortable distance between them. "Cagalli, perhaps if you didn't break up with me during our vacation trip then none of this would have happened."

"If that is your explanation…"

"But I want you to know that that isn't the reason." Cutting her off, he sighed as he brushed his hair with a hand.

"See, sure Lacus is beautiful, but then, I still was hoping that somehow, in some altered way or another, things might work out between us. Anyway, to make things clear, I did that for…"

"Kira. I know. You did it for him." Resigned, she spoke, not entirely relieved to hear that he didn't intend to get close to Lacus for himself.

"Well actually, that's the funny part. I thought I was doing for him but then, I ended up doing it for you."

"For me?"

The said man only smiled as he grabbed Cagalli by the hand, holding it tightly.

"Your only happiness is to see your brother happy. And my happiness is to see you happy. It works both ways…like hitting two birds with one stone. And I'm glad to have it like this."

"Always the thinker. Now you're using my brother as your petty excuse."

"Is it working though?" he smiled for yet another time, caressing her hand with his fingers. His eyes in their innocent show.

Somehow, that seemed to be just the right thing that was needed to pacify her. As she gave off her first smile, she spoke.

"You better put some work to it more."

"You know I'd do anything for you…" as he said this, he then turned the other way and started motioning his feet. With his hold on her, it would seem that he's not keen on letting her go.

"Hey Cagalli, you still mad at Lacus?" he spoke in between breaths as the wind blew against their bodies.

"You already said it yourself…my happiness is Kira's happiness. Whoever he's with, as long as he's happy, is there anything else I could do?"

Shifting his eye to glance at her, his smile grew wider as a contented sigh escaped his lips. Gazing at the surroundings, he softly whispered against the passing wind.

"Glad to hear that."

Of course, she had lots to complain about, but when she was there with him holding her like that, it seemed that all anger left her, and what's left was just that feeling of his hand on hers…his warmth into her skin.

She missed him…and she tells him this by tightening her hold on him.

- - - - - - - - - -

**I may not know what is right or wrong**

**May even be unsure of my actions now on**

- - - - - - - - - -

The motorcycle's engine died down as its rider stepped out of the said vehicle, placing its keys in his pocket. Taking his helmet off, he breathed in the fresh air while letting his eyes wander across the horizon.

It was the same grassy downhill slope where he usually while away his hours. It had never changed a bit and he always made sure to visit here every now and then.

This was, after all, where _she_ was.

Walking a few steps, he then stopped, his red hair covering half his face. As he laid down the purple flowers he held, he knelt before her and let his fingers trace its rough edges, removing a couple of fallen leaves in its wake.

"I think everything's going to be all right now. I hope you'll smile at us from wherever you are…"

An unfeigned smile painted across his lips as his silver necklace hung loosely. The wind swaying his hair and its chains to its direction – growing ever stronger, whispering in hisses its pure melancholy.

"...Rika."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Yet I'd turn my back on all things before**

**If only I could reach you just once more**

- - - - - - - - - -

The door bells rang as a certain brunette pushed the wooden frame open, entering the area looking for a certain pink-haired. The smell of brewing coffee immediately taken in, he went inside and found her just by the window.

"Sorry I'm a bit late…" he greeted as he sat himself across her. Taking both their orders and having them served, he quickly relished the warm feel of the cup against his bleak palms, his sole attention on it as his eyes observed the steam emanating from the same.

Being right opposite him brought memories of the past. She secretly watched how he held his cup and brought it nearer his mouth or how he lovingly gazed on the outside though his expression proved otherwise. His eyes remained captivating as he possessed every inch of masculinity she remembered him have.

And it was funny since she'd never seen his "assets" like these in detail before. Perhaps she was too consumed with the idea of her being their vocalist that she intended to divert her attention away from physicalities…including this man who now appeared pleasing to the senses.

Smiling inwardly, he turned his attention back on her.

"What?" noticing the slight giggles she refused to let out, she just shrugged her shoulder and instead took her serving. The momentary smile stayed as it was – momentary – as her expression grimly changed in a span of seconds. The black liquid reminded her of the thing that she did which almost caused this man before her his very life.

- - - -

_His bike slid off upon a corner, desperately avoiding the most likely collision with a much bigger vehicle. Nevertheless, he drifted far too much, ultimately losing his balance and the stability of the bike. The brakes didn't work direly as he hoped to…_

_Almost five feet - - he flew that height as the front tire dashed across the hump on the side street. And in a matter of seconds, he was sent flying back to the ground, gravity pulling his weight. _

- - - -

And considering the fact that never had she spoken to him since then…since the night she made her promise which was eventually broken. Thinking about the gravity of the situation and the identity of this person, she couldn't help but think also of the possible reactions of his sister and everyone else. The memory of her slap remained engraved in her very heart and the tacity of the blue-haired's words scraped within her mind. Perhaps the only consolation she got was talking to Rye prior to this. His words seemed to lift her spirits up somewhat no matter how grave it had been.

"How are you?" His voice seemed to wake her from her reverie as she shifted her eyes on him.

"As you can see." She replied with much wit – the same thing he'd known her to have. This earned her a smile, one which she'd never seen him wear before.

"That's good."

Another pause ensued. Another silence. Awkward once more.

- - - - - - - - - -

Time didn't stand still, as an hour passed. Not enough, both thought but then again, it was all that they've got.

After all laughter died down, after all reminiscing was brought up, somehow though words remained unspoken, they knew it was indeed time to part.

"Bye then." She spoke as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah…it was a good cup served here."

Nodding, she then made her way through as he was left gazing at her. Stopping just a few inches away from the door, she took hold of that plastic case she kept well-hidden inside her bag.

"I have something that belongs to you…and I just want to give it back."

Taking it out by the hand, she placed it on the adjacent table, clear enough for him to see just what it was.

"I was meaning to ask why you did it. Why did you take time to record it without telling me about the whole matter?"

Seeing the said object, a simple "That is…" left his lips, unable to fully organize the thoughts that came crashing on him upon sight of it.

He was disbelieving, for a moment, didn't know what to say. But he was spared from further thought as she continued his statement, a bit resigned and unenthused.

"But perhaps, there are things better left unsaid. And questions left as they were."

He didn't move. He didn't speak. His eyes simply gazed…'til the very same lost sight of her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Flipping the case in his fingers, he kept his eyes closed - - the smooth texture of its surface the only thing registered on his mind. Opening them once more, he gazed at his watch, simply observing how both the short and long hands continuously and monotonously ticked.

It hasn't been too long since she'd left yet his mind seemed to ponder on things involving her. Clearly seeing its title on its front written by his very own writing, he stood up, forcing the chair he sat on to slide a bit backwards. A creaking sound produced on the wooden tiles.

He sighed. Perhaps it indeed was not yet their time to part, and those words she said needed to be spoken and her questions no matter the magnitude need some answering.

He then searched something from his pocket as he felt a circular thing in between his fingers. Taking it out, he momentarily gazed at the said object, the small coin in his palm, as memories of the past suddenly rushed to his mind.

- - - -

"_You needed a coin, didn't you?"_

"_Yes…" her voice a little timid and low as memories of how she stood her ground against him came in mind. Uneasy – she truly felt it._

_Lifting her hand up, he immediately dropped the coin on her grasp. It wasn't even enough to buy her the drink, much less, anything for that matter. He then walked on as she stood up looking at his direction with the object in hand._

- - - -

Funny, things which he thought were insignificant somehow made more sense now.

Tossing the quarter on his table, he quickly took his jacket and went outside towards the direction she disappeared to. He had to do this…to find her if it's the last thing he could ever think of doing.

Whether it was right or wrong, whether it was for certain or not, he will do this still…his feet leading him on his way.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Perhaps it is fated that our souls meet**

**Our longings finally heard through the wind**

- - - - - - - - - -

A familiar figure stood before amidst the crowd. Her pink hair long across her back. He could not forget that jacket she wore. Though she wasn't facing him, he could very well recognize it was her.

She seemed to be standing still, not moving an inch from where she was. She seemed to be in deep contemplation, lost in her own trail of thoughts he never knew.

He took a step forward.

- - - -

_It was then that an arm was placed around her shoulder. She then felt her body being pulled away from the said man. She turned to look at who it was who held a somewhat possessive grip on her. _

"_Stay with me." He whispered…his velvet eyes looking down at her. She nodded her head and simply held on a rod for balance as he had his attention shifted forward._

- - - -

Each step made his heart race as he swallowed hard whatever pride he's got left.

Another step.

- - - -

_Washing his face with water, he stared at his reflection for a moment. Nothing much has changed with how he looked physically but then, perhaps there was something with his behavior that did. It was Cagalli's idea – that he take a break from all these. But then, it still wasn't clear to him why he had to do those things. If only to relieve his sister from worrying, he gladly did so thinking at the same time it was also what's best for him._

_But as it turned out, sometimes, when he thought he already had forgotten the past, it seemed so hard to let go of it as it unconsciously finds its way back into the present._

- - - -

He knew his attitude was at most times unacceptable and he does tend to be a little pesky and even to an extent unreasonable. But right now, he could feel every inch of those fading away. His being was solely left and those things mentioned earlier replaced by a more imminent one – nervousness – tremendous nervousness as he felt his knees tremble. The air suddenly becoming blatant.

Another step.

As he neared her, he could see others staring at him. Some hesitant to approach him. Others pointing a finger at his direction. Nevertheless, this added more pressure as he felt as though a prey in the middle of a pack of wolves, waiting to be slaughtered to his death. Shaking these thoughts off, he focused on her.

- - - -

"_Does anyone here recognize you?" she started as the question lingered on her mind. They had ridden a bus, a train and walked quite a lot yet never had she seen even a single soul approach them, (or rather him) and it seemed to be a wonder, considering the status he and his band enjoyed. She could clearly remember how her peers at school literally flocked her and Sher (thanks to Athrun) the last time the blue-haired went there for a short-lived visit._

_He turned to look at her, as if the question didn't intrigue him much though he did try to look quite interested in the matter, perhaps a consolation to her inquiry._

- - - -

Then…

As if by chance or fate, she turned around just in time, immediately stopping all motion within him as he stood frozen on his feet. Not expecting the encounter to be this soon, he hasn't figured out what first to say as her eyes caught sight of him. Equal shock and inquiry on her face.

A pause.

He could see a blaze of curiosity flash through her eyes and even thought she might have been trying to give reason to his otherwise impulsive act. By then, she was pretty sure he won't dare follow her after the eye-catching, attention-grabbing scene that just took place.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" she was first to speak, her momentary gaze on him lifted.

"I was looking for you."

For a while, as she heard this, she hesitated. Somehow sensing that this may take long, she responded at once before he could even speak further.

"Kira, I wish…I wish I had the time, but whatever it is that you wanted to say or for whatever purpose that you are here, please do make it brief. It's late and I'm afraid the others are already waiting for me."

"You asked me what I am doing here - it's because of something - something that doesn't belong to me."

He then took further steps towards her, stopping mere inches away. As he stood, he took out the same tape from his pocket, gazing at it momentarily before facing her once more.

"Earlier, at the shop, you asked me why I did it. And you never gave me a chance to voice out what I thought about it. Then again, if only I could put it in words, then I might have said whatever answer I had in mind. But for now, I'll have to return this to you. It's your song after all, its rightful owner is you…"

Taking her hand with his, he then placed the same on her grasp, guiding her palm as it touched its surface.

"…I do the things I do not because I had to or I need to, but more so because I want to…because I feel that doing so would give me a pleasant, unexplainable feeling within. More than satisfaction, perhaps even more than sheer happiness itself."

As more words were about to be thrown, the sky gave out yet another loud roar, followed by a tiny droplet of rain…only to be succeeded by numerous downfalls of it.

The sudden downpour caused a commotion among all. Everyone took out their umbrellas, quickly opening them as those who were unfortunate enough not to bring theirs ran towards the nearest shed. The nearest being a couple of structures away.

Amidst all these, they remained as they were – simply looking at each other, not minding everyone else. Her cerulean eyes caused a stir in him as his emanated that of keen determination and emotions he didn't know he still had.

"It's strange…" he spoke in a fairly audible tone as everyone else faded in a snap, the rain gaining its weight.

"It's always a wonder when everyone knows you so well yet when the rain starts to fall, they just seem to ignore you. And ironically, it is a greater wonder why you're still there, right in front of me when they already have taken their leave."

She stared at him for a moment longer, and then shifted her gaze on the sky above, a hand on her vision to keep the water from her eyes. Kira had his on her all the while, the same smile painted across his face whenever he thought of her or whatever follies they made. And no matter how soaked they got, it didn't hinder them from enjoying nature's outpour.

It was the time that he decided. When he ran from the conventional way and deviated from his supposed path, he already had an idea of what he wanted in his life. And seeing her right at that moment, it all got clearer.

He had gone this far, had sacrificed more than he could ever imagine. He almost risked his life just to see her, and now that she stood before him, within his reach, he wasn't one to let go. He then walked towards her, raising an opened palm at her direction.

"Let's go."

It was like they were in a crossroad – facing each other with him extending a hand towards her. He offered her his life – the music that he loved. He ran the mile and ended up giving her the choice and the freewill. As she stared at the gesture, no matter the time or the state they were in, all that was left was his face…and the hand outstretched to her.

Nodding and with eyes convicted, she took the gesture as she clasped her hand tightly with his.

This was change…this was the beginning of something she wasn't certain of, surely. What she was certain of, however, was that no matter what happens, by holding his hand like this, she'll be safe. No rains, no thunder, nor the driest spells could cast its burn for the longest time…if only she could hold him like this…if only he would hold her the way he was holding her now.

With her hand entangled in his, he ran as she got carried away and did the same at a similar pace. She had never felt so alive before. Each step they made creating splashes of water against the hollowed ground.

- -

_She had been traversing the familiar routes back and forth riding in luxurious rides yet she must admit that this was something different. And as she tightened her hold on his body, leaning hers against his, she allowed herself to be graced by the same evening air in an unlikely way. _

_This was her first ride on a motorcycle. The first one she spent with him._

- -

As they reached an isolated area, they stopped and started to catch their breaths. Their hands remained on one another's hold as the stomping sound on the roof played the orchestra.

The rain poured, not ever wanting to stop. Kira and Lacus simply sat in silence as they watched the whole world drown. Once comfortably seated against the wall, he took his jacket off and used it to cover her. It would suffice to provide her with the much-needed warmth.

"Kira?" came her weary voice as he focused his attention on her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for this…" placing the same record near her chest, she gazed up at him, her eyes full of appreciation.

"…I'm sorry, for whatever pain I may have caused you."

He paused as though he was thinking of something, making something up on his mind.

"Just…" he breathed. "…Just don't leave. It would be enough, that's all I'll ever ask."

She then stared straight at their surroundings, the cascading rain in her sight.

"Mind if I take a nap for a while? I'll just let my eyes rest…"

Nodding his head, Lacus replied with a smile. Though she appeared every hint tired from the day, she still never forgot her manners and without further ado, closed her eyes while laying her back against the hardened wall.

In all these, he had his eyes on her as a single memory from long ago came to his mind -

A memory that was always on his thoughts since the very first time he saw her.

**- -**

"**You never knew it…"**

- -

_The cool breeze somehow relieved him of the perspiration and the intense heat the dome gave. As he sat by himself on a rusted bench, with a cup of steaming coffee on one hand, he gazed up at the somewhat starry sky. They had just finished one of their concerts in this long-legged tour. And it sure was tiring as he and the others signed autographs and posed for cameras each and every time. _

_This was his way of relaxing after finishing everything that's to be finished. It was late at night anyway, no one's going to be there…so he need not worry about his fans swarming around his privacy. While he sat in silence and enjoyed the scent of the evening, his ears heard that of noise coming from the opposite corner. His eyes darted that way and saw a girl whose back was on him. It was she who was doing the talking, and he could see that very well. He smiled. He pitied whoever that girl was talking to. He simply couldn't imagine having a conversation with someone who dominates every aspect._

- -

"…**even before we bumped into each other on that bar…"**

- -

"_Kira?" he recognized that voice as his attention shifted to his side…that entrance nearest to where he sat. _

_It was his sister, obviously searching for him._

"_Train station this time, what's next? The theme park?" she spoke humorless as Kira let out a slight feat of laughter._

"_Now you gave me an idea. What's up?"_

"_What's up? I've been searching for you all over the place…your phone's out, and no one has seen you since your last performance…and…geez!" she stopped as she saw the boring expression painted on his face. _

"_Let's just go, even Rika's worried sick looking for you, you know…" after saying this, she walked away, gesturing towards the parking lot. "…I'll wait for you in the car." She added._

"_You never really trusted that I'd go to where you guys are."_

_Turning around, she smiled at him and answered back "…you could say that."_

_He drank the coffee in one gulp and crushed the container while standing up. He yawned once more and stretched both his arms, knowing that his time's up. He better get going, not because Cagalli'd scold him or something, perhaps that could be the case, but then, he was more concerned about Rika. He didn't want to get her too worked up just because of his habitual disappearances._

_Just as he was about to turn, he noticed something…or rather someone._

- -

"…**even before you first spoke to me or before we were formally introduced…"**

- -

He gazed at her face and realized just how peaceful she looked. He placed an arm over her shoulder and neared her body to his, giving her additional warmth amidst the cold.

"…you already had me the first time I laid eyes on you." He whispered. His eyes then looked back at the clouded dark sky.

- -

_She donned hair of color pink and her skin was as white as he could ever imagine. She stood there, and turned out to be the companion of the girl he saw earlier. _

"_Kira? What are you waiting for? I knew I couldn't stray my eyes off you for one minute. Let's go!" Came the impatient voice of a certain blonde, whose hands were then on her hips._

_He simply nodded his head and walked towards her direction in compliance. _

_And as he looked back at that pink-haired girl from a distance, though he never really knew who she was, he thought that given the chance that he could see her again one day, he'd certainly find out for himself the identity behind the face…for deep down, he had an unusual feeling that she might just be the one he was looking for after all. _

- -

Smiling, he then closed his eyes as he rested his head over hers…the sole sound of downpour echoing clearly amidst the turmoil.

- - - - - - - - - -

**And perhaps these words ought to speak**

**Those that we truly felt within**

- - - - - - - - - -

**end **

**A/N: **Weird, even I got addicted to this story.This ending was long overdue…months, I believe. And those who've diligently followed its progress may even forget whatever's happened so far (Ironically, I forgot it myself.). Still, thank you to all the reviewers and the readers. The centered bold lines are the lines from "Wind's Bliss", an original composition. The italics are what took place in the past, either from the previous chapters or those chapters where Kira was still new to the band, the latter italic (in the end) took place in the distant past when both haven't met each other. Again, I extend my appreciation to everyone.


End file.
